Phineas y Ferb van a Konoha
by Phranciscusmagnus
Summary: ¡La creatividad de Phineas y Ferb no tiene límites! Esta vez viajan al mundo de los shinobi ¿Qué pasará? PhinBella ¡¿VanesSasuke? ¿¡NaruCandace? PATROCINADO POR: "Doofenshmirtz & Orochimaru S.A."
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

"Naruto" y sus personajes son propiedad única y exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto.

"Phineas y Ferb" y sus personajes son propiedad única y exclusiva de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh

* * *

CLAVE:

bla: diálogo

_bla_: pensamiento

BLA: voz alta

¡BLA!: grito

**BLA**: voz tenebrosa

"bla": mala pronunciación

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

Era otro hermoso y caluroso día de verano en Danville, capital del Área Limítrofe. El sol brillaba en un límpido cielo azul ocasionalmente surcado por una que otra nube. En una casa situada en uno de los suburbios de la ciudad estaban dos niños y su ornitorrinco sentados a la sombra de un frondoso árbol ubicado al centro del patio trasero de la casa de dos pisos.

Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher estaban bajo el árbol con la mirada somnolienta y fija en el infinito.

Mientras tanto, Candace Flynn, hermana de Phineas y hermanastra de Ferb, estaba dentro de la casa hablando por celular con su mejor amiga, Stacy Hirano, hablando (como siempre) sobre su novio, Jeremy, y sobre cuándo iba a salir con él. Repentinamente Candace miró a sus hermanos con una mirada seria y acusadora.

A causa del calor del día, Phineas, Ferb y Perry, nombre que tenía el ornitorrinco, habían caído presas del sopor y la modorra. Se encontraban faltos de ánimo, lo cual era raro ya que ellos ni dejaban pasar ningún día sin haber llevado a cabo todos los fantásticos proyectos que surgían de sus hípercreativas mentes cual chorro de agua de un géiser.

**PHINEAS**: "¡Hace tanto calor, Ferb! No tengo ganas de hacer nada. ¡Creo que hoy nos vamos a dedicar a la pereza! ¿Tú qué dices, Perry?"

El ornitorrinco se limitó a gruñir mientras que Ferb sólo asintió.

Mientras tanto Candace irrumpió en el patio trasero y se dirigió al par de niños con un aire hosco y casi amenazador.

**CANDACE: **¡Muy bien, Phineas y Ferb! ¡¿Qué están planeando esta vez? No importa lo que hagan ¡se lo diré a mamá!

**PHINEAS**: Tranquila, Candace, no creo que vayamos a hacer algo hoy. Tenemos pereza.

**CANDACE**: ¡Pues más vale que así sea! Jeremy me va a recoger para ir al cine ¡y no quiero sorpresitas!¿¡QUEDÓ CLARO!

**PHINEAS**: ¡Claro, Candace! No te preocupes. Ferb, ¿por qué no mejor vemos T.V.? Trae a Perry.

Los niños y su mascota entraron a la casa mientras Candace los seguía con una mirada fija y sospechosa. Era como si no se hubiera creído eso de que los siempre creativos e industriosos de sus hermanos iban a dedicarse a la locha hoy. Pero casi de inmediato dejó de pensar en ellos para abrirle la puerta a Stacy, quien había llegado a petición suya con el fin de obtener asesoría en cuanto a maquillaje y vestimenta a la hora de salir con Jeremy.

Phineas y Ferb, apenas sentados en el sofá, se pusieron a hacer _zapping_ por entre los más de 500 canales de su sistema de cable. Ferb ya se estaba cansando de oprimir tantas veces el botón de cambiar cuando un súbito "¡Hey, regrésalo!" de Phineas lo detuvo.

El motivo del sobresalto de Phineas era más que obvio. Era el canal de ciencia ficción y precisamente estaban pasando ese día una maratón de _Super Sliders, _una serie que trataba de un grupo de personas que accidentalmente inventan un aparato que les permite realizar viajes interdimensionales, lo cual es fuente de frecuentes aventuras. De todas sus series de ciencia ficción, ésa era su favorita.

Los ojos de Phineas se iluminaron repentinamente, las energías le volvieron y muy animadamente le dijo a su hermanastro de cabellos verdes "Ferb: ¡ya sé qué vamos a hacer hoy!". Mientras Phineas decía esto, Ferb ya tenía en una mano las páginas amarillas mientras con la otra le pasaba el teléfono para que hiciera las llamadas correspondientes.

Mientras Phineas marcaba notó que faltaba algo…más bien, alguien.

**PHINEAS**: Oye, ¿y Perry?

El ornitorrinco se había escabullido hasta la cocina en donde oprimió el botón del lavavajillas, luego abrió la puerta de dicho aparato y entró en él no sin antes ponerse su sombrerito café. El ornitorrinco se deslizó por un tubo transparente hasta su búnker subterráneo. Allí cayó sentado en una silla que tenía al frente un gigantesco monitor en donde se veía a un hombre canoso de serio semblante. El mayor Francis Monograma.

**MONOGRAMA**: "¡Buenos días, Agente P! Lamento interrumpirte pero ya sabes que el mal nunca descansa. El doctor Doofenshmirtz ha hecho una serie de llamadas extrañas y ha estado recibiendo una serie de paquetes sospechosos. ¡Ve, averigua qué trama y detenlo, Agente P!

Perry hizo el saludo militar e inmediatamente se subió en su carrito volador para dirigirse raudamente al rascacielos de _Doofenshmirtz Malvados & Asociados._

Mientras tanto algo raro sucedía en la casa de los Flint-Fletcher. Una serie de camiones dejaban toda clase de materiales de metal en el patio ante la atónita mirada de Candace quien furiosa miraba todo desde su habitación del segundo piso. Al mismo tiempo uno de los mensajeros estaba sorprendido por la clase y cantidad de material que estaba entregando a unos niños y mientras les pasaba la planilla para que firmaran el recibido les preguntó si no eran muy jóvenes para manejar materiales fusionables, magnéticos y superconductores; ante esto Phineas respondió tranquilamente que sí, sí eran muy jóvenes.

Candace, desde su habitación, no dejaba de rechinar sus dientes.

**CANDACE**: ¡HOOOOSH! ¡Sabía que estos chicos no se iban a quedar quietos! ¡Sólo esperen a que mamá sepa de esto! ¡oh, están en serios problemas!

**STACY**: ¡No, Candace! No dejes que tus hermanos arruinen este día. ¡Concéntrate! Tu prioridad es Jeremy y sólo Jeremy ¡OK! Más bien concentrémonos en qué te vas a poner para tu cita.

Después de haber probado todos los vestidos de su armario, desde lo más hippie hasta lo más estrambótico, ambas muchachas coincidieron en que el vestido diario de Candace (blusa roja, falda blanca) era más que adecuado para la cita.

Phineas y Ferb ya le estaban dando forma a su invento, parecía una especie de antena parabólica gigante pero estaba sin terminar y aún había partes desperdigadas por el patio. En esas llegó su vecinita Isabella García-Shapiro atraída por la enormidad del extraño aparato que Ferb y Phineas, el objeto de sus afectos, estaban construyendo.

**ISABELLA**: ¡Hola Phineas! ¿Qué están haciendo?

**PHINEAS**: ¡Ah, hola Isabella! Estamos construyendo un portal interdimensional para visitar otros mundos. También conocido como Puente Einstein-Rosen.

**FERB**: Pero como es entre dos universos, más bien es un agujero de gusano de Schwarzchild..

**ISABELLA**: ¿Las exploradoras y yo podemos ayudar? Necesitamos nuestras insignias de viajes interdimensionales.

Detrás de Isabella estaba la Tropa de Niñas Exploradoras número 46.231 con sus uniformes, en formación y listas para recibir órdenes de Phineas y Ferb.

**PHINEAS**: Sí, no veo problema. ¿Tú qué dices, Ferb?

Ferb se limitó a asentir.

De pronto se escuchó una voz ruda. Era Buford von Stomm, el bravucón del barrio quien tenía a Baljeet a su lado cual bolso de señora.

**BUFORD**: ¿Qué basura es esto, Phineas?

**PHINEAS**: Es un portal interdimensional. Ya le falta poco.

**BALJEET**: ¿Acaso están construyendo un agujero de gusano de Schwarzchild? ¡Estupendo! ¿Qué dimensión planean visitar?

**PHINEAS**: Vamos a dejarlo a la suerte. En todo caso Ferb se tomó la libertad de construir un vehículo lo suficientemente dotado, grande y espacioso para que quepamos todos.

Mientras Phineas hablaba, Ferb señalaba a un vehículo con apariencia de hovercraft que relucía por recién hecho. Tenía silletería de cuero, compartimientos para el equipaje y bodega par consumibles por una semana. En esas, una adolescente castaña se acercaba al grupo de niños, visiblemente furiosa, acompañada con una amiga de facciones orientales.

**CANDACE**: ¡PERO QUÉ RAYOS HACEN, PHINEAS Y FERB! ¿No que hoy no iban a hacer ninguno de sus…planes raros? ¡Van a estropear mi cita con Jeremy!

**PHINEAS**: Lo sentimos, Candace, pero la inspiración no tiene horario. Discúlpanos, hermanita.

**CANDACE**: ¡No les creo! Sólo sé que están en problemas. ¡Se lo diré a mamá!

**PHINEAS**: Ah, bueno. Mándale saludos de nuestra parte.

Candace procedió a sacar su teléfono celular y llamó a su madre, Linda Flynn. Ella, a su vez, estaba en compañía de su esposo y padre de Ferb, Lawrence Fletcher, en el supermercado comprando los víveres del mes. La mujer contestó.

**LINDA**: ¡Ah, hola Candace!...sí,…ajá…ajá…¡Ay hija, no exageres!…ellos no van a arruinar tu cita con Jeremy…sí, …más bien relájate y espera a que lleguemos para que puedas irte con Jeremy tranquila…bueno…besos…chao…¡que chao!.

**FLETCHER**: ¿Qué pasó, amor?

**LINDA**: ¡Oh, nada! Tú sabes cómo es mi hija de exagerada con sus hermanos. No le hagamos caso y más bien sigamos con las compras.

_¡Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados! _

Perry se botó del carrito volador e hizo caída libre y, faltando unos pocos metros, desplegó su paracaídas y aterrizó en la azotea del rascacielos Doofenshmirtz. Luego entró por la puerta de la azotea y bajó hasta la puerta de la oficina. Cuando la abrió de una patada y avanzó al interior un par de rayos naranjas fueron disparados hacia su cuerpo y, acto seguido y excepto su cabeza, Perry fue paralizado. Mientras tanto los rayos seguían aún encendidos.

Un hombre encorvado, de cabellos castaños, de nariz puntiaguda, acento alemán marcado y atuendo de farmaceuta se acercó al ornitorrinco de sombrero con una sonrisa malvada.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡Hola, Perry el ornitorrinco! ¿Te ggusta mi Parralizaddinaddorr? Ya me cansé de las trrampas que involucran jaulas, ¡son muy anticuaddas! Algún día tenía que actualizarrme. Perro bueno, vamos al grrano. ¿Sabes ya que me fastidian la naturraleza, los desfiles, los prresentadorres de programas matutinos y mi herrmano el alcalde? ¡Pues miirra mi AGUJERRONEGRRINIZADORR!

Doofenshmirtz develó ante un paralizado y sorprendido Perry un aparato volador con una antena parabólica. Era el Agujeronegrinizador.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡Prronto me elevarré sobrre el Árrea Limítrofe y generrarré un agujerro negrro que se lleve tooodo lo que oooddio al otrro lado del universo! ¿No es bonito, Perry el ornitorrinco?

El ornitorrinco se limitó a mirar feo y gruñir al científico loco.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: Parra que seas testigo de mi podderr te llevarré conmigo y, cuando terrmine, ¡te irrás por el agujerro negrro! ¡BUA JA JA JA!

Detrás de Doofenshmirtz estaba un robot gigante con aspecto de ejecutivo y cuya fuente de energía era una ardilla en una rueda para hámsteres. Su nombre era Norm y llevaba el aparato volador a la terraza. En la terraza estaba una muchacha con un traje gótico de cuero muy ajustado, lo cual resaltaba su figura esbelta.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ: **¿Sabes qué me tiene contento, Perry el ornitorrinco? ¡Me llena de orgullo que mi hija Vanessa porr fin se interrese en el negocio familiarr! ¡Estoy tan feliz que estoy que me pongo a llorrarr!

**VANESSA: **¡Esto no lo hago por ti sino por mí, papá! Si colaboro contigo, por fin tendré las pruebas de que eres malo y podré mostrárselas a mamá.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: Sííí…Vanesa, porr fin te interesas porr el negocio. ¡Algún día herredarrás mi emporrio del mal!

Vanesa se limitó a dejar escapar una expresión leve de aburrimiento y subió junto con su padre, el robot y el ornitorrinco prisionero a la nave que contenía el extraño aparato. A continuación, y después de que el del traje de farmaceuta hubo oprimido unos cuantos botones y palancas, el aparato comenzó a ganar altura en medio de las carcajadas malignas de Doofenshmirtz.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡PORR FIN TENDRRÉ ÉXITO Y TÚ, PERRY EL ORNITORRINCO, ESTARRÁS PRRESENTE EN PRRIMERRA FILA!

En el patio de la casa Fletcher-Flynn los niños estaban observando el aparato interdimensional por fin terminado. Era un plato de antena parabólica bastante grande y orientado hacia el cielo. Estaba listo para ser utilizado.

**PHINEAS**: El aparato funciona así: Ferb activará la fuente de energía y, mientras la antena se carga, todos vamos entrando al vehículo volador. Si todo sale como se planeó, un rayó saldrá de la antena y creará un inmenso hoyo-portal en el cielo, el cual nos transportará a la otra dimensión…

**BALJEET**: ¿Y si se cierra el portal?

**PHINEAS**: Por suerte Ferb construyó una versión más pequeña de la antena, del tamaño de un control remoto, que se encargará de abrir el portal en la otra dimensión mientras el aparato en la nuestra esté encendido. Bueno ¡¿Quién quiere entrar primero?

Todos los niños entraron a la nave, excepto Ferb quien no iba a entrar sino después de haber encendido el aparato. Candace y Stacy, alarmadas por el ruido, salieron corriendo a ver qué pasaba y vieron a Ferb entrando. Visto esto, Candace se dirigió a la nave muy furiosa mientras Stacy trataba, infructuosamente, de detenerla.

**CANDACE**: ¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO ACÁ? ¡Oh, están en problemas! ¡Sólo esperen a que llegue mamá!

**PHINEAS**: Ah, ¡hola, Candace! Ven, sube que tenemos espacio para ti y Stacy.

**CANDACE**: ¡Yo no me voy a subir a esto! Esperaré a mamá y, cuando llegue, ¡estarán en problemas y…eh?

En eso Candace vio a Stacy sentada y abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad de uno de los asientos. ¿A qué horas subió que no la vió?

**STACY**: ¡Ay, no seas aguafiestas, Candy! Ven y siéntate que estos asientos están comodísimos. Además la nave está muy elegante.

**CANDACE**: ¡Qué elegante ni qué nada, Stacy! ¿Acaso vas a estar de su lado? ¡Más bien bájate de ahí!

Mientras Candace subía para sacar a Stacy, Ferb entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Candace estaba furiosa y asustada y exigía, furibunda, que le abrieran la puerta.

**PHINEAS**: Lo siento Candace, no puedo abrirte la puerta porque ya empezó el procedimiento de despegue. Más bien siéntate y disfruta el viaje.

Candace tuvo que irse al asiento que le tenían reservado y procedió, como los demás, a abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. Mientras tanto, algunas de las exploradoras iban repartiendo refrigerios entre los "pasajeros". Al mismo tiempo Phineas y Ferb estaban en la cabina ocupando los lugares del piloto y copiloto respectivamente; oprimieron unos botones y la nave se encendió y comenzó a ganar altitud.

Mientras esto sucedía, un rayo verde surgió de la antena que estaba en el patio de la casa Fletcher-Flint y llegó hasta una altura determinada en la cual se abrió un hoyo negro que chupaba las nubes a su interior como si fuera un huracancito. Ferb sacó el micrófono y se lo pasó a Phineas.

**PHINEAS**: Damas y caballeros: esto que ven a su derecha y hacia arriba es el agujero de gusano de Schwarzchild ¡portal hacia otro universo! Nos iremos a través de él. ¿Qué encontraremos? Nos corresponde a nosotros averiguarlo.

Mientras todos en la nave celebraban, la única desesperada era Candace quien estaba preocupada porque no iba a alcanzar a verse con Jeremy. La nave se dirigió al "ojo" del "huracán" que se había formado sobre los cielos de Danville.

Doofenshmirtz llegó a la altura que le había programado a su aparato y desde allí tenía una vista espectacular del Área Limítrofe.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡Sí…! Sonrríe mientrras puedas, Danville porque en pocos segundos te quitarré todo lo bonito que tengas y te harré ¡a mi retorcida imagen y semejanza! ¡JA, JA JA!

Mientras el científico loco iba a encender el aparato, repentinamente sintió una certera y dura patada propinada por unos pies pequeños y palmeados…pies que sólo pertenecían a una clase de mamíferos semiacuáticos y ponedores de huevos. Doofenshmirtz fue a dar directo al suelo pero se levantó tan rápido como se cayó.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡QUÉ! ¡¿PERRY EL ORRNITORRINCO? ¡¿Perro qué haces acá si yo te tengo paralizado allá?...Ahh, ya sé, lo que parralizé erra un señuelo robot. ¿¡Perro cómo pude caerr en un trruco tan viejo?

De inmediato se armó una pelea de patadas y puños entre Doffenshmirtz y Perry que tuvo a Norm y Vanessa como espectadores. En un punto de la pelea, el científico oprimió accidentalmente un botón que provocó la súbita aceleración de la nave. Se dirigían al extraño "fenómeno meteorológico" que se veía al frente de ellos; aunque todos los de la nave estaban inmóviles por las fuerzas G, Perry se las arregló para llegar al botón de autodestrucción del Agujeronegrinizador y oprimirlo: quedaban 20 segundos. Doofenshmirtz, mientras miraba lo que Perry hacía, se lamentaba por haberle puesto ese botón a su invento.

Perry vio la otra nave que estaba volando y logró a distinguir a Phineas y Ferb, acto seguido logró botarse de la nave de Doofenshmirtz mientras éste gritaba "¡TE ODIO PERRY EL ORNITORRINCO!" y cayó encima de la de los niños, abrió una escotilla y entró en la nave teniendo la precaución de quitarse el sombrerito y actuar como un animal no pensante. A continuación se dirigió a la cabina y gruñó.

**PHINEAS**: ¡Oh! Ahí estás, Perry! ¡Señores! Entraremos en 5…4…3…2…1…¡ADENTRO!

La nave de Phineas entró por el agujero al mismo tiempo que la de Doofenshmirtz pero ninguno de sus tripulantes se dio cuenta de la existencia del otro.

Las naves entraron por un túnel multicolor, parecía una visión sicodélica. Los relojes estuvieron detenidos mientras estaban dentro de él. Los niños veían tal profusión de color con tanta admiración que quedaron embobados pues jamás habían visto algo tan lindo. Cuando terminó recorrido del túnel los niños vieron por la ventana un paisaje muy hermoso; era una zona muy boscosa y muy verde. Al fondo vieron algo que les pareció muy familiar.

**CANDACE**: ¡OIGAN! ¿Qué no es ese el Monte Rushmore? ¡Qué fraude! Dizque un puente interdimensional y terminamos yendo _sólo_ al otro lado del país. ¡Esto es vergonzoso y muy por debajo de tu nivel, Phineas!

**BALJEET**: Candace, ese no es el Monte Rushmore. Lo sé porque es de granito, lo cual le da un color grisáceo. Éste, en cambio, es amarillento y parece ser que tiene una ciudad en sus faldas.

**ISABELLA**: ¿Una ciudad? ¡Vamos y visitemos a su gente! Así ganaremos nuestra insignia de contacto alienígena.

**PHINEAS**: ¡Ya puse el rumbo!

**STACY**: Si es una ciudad, me imagino de hay centro comercial. Me muero por probar la mod…

Un repentino estruendo se escuchó, era el Agujeronegrinizador que había volado en mil pedazos. La explosión mandó lejos a Doofenshmirtz, Vanesa y Norm y lanzó esquirlas filosas al motor y al sistema de dirección de la aeronave de Phineas y Ferb. Piloto y copiloto ordenaron a sus pasajeros permanecer en sus asientos y tomar posición de choque mientras trataban inútilmente de controlar la nave, la cual tenía la trayectoria de impacto dirigida a aquella misteriosa ciudad.

Por más que lo intentaron, no pudieron elevar la nave, lo más que pudieron hacer fue disminuir el ángulo de impacto de manera que el aparato pudiera aterrizar de barrigazo pero iban demasiado rápido. Hicieron todo lo posible para contactar por radio a las autoridades aeronáuticas de aquella ciudad pero sólo escucharon voces de niños de nombres raros hablando cosas incoherentes sobre una misión para atrapar a una gata fugitiva.

Resignados a su suerte, Phineas sólo atinó a decir que éste era el último viaje y que había sido todo un honor haberlos tenidos como hermanos y amigos. Candace fue presa del pánico y gritó y lloró como jamás lo había hecho antes abrazada a Stacy quien también se había resignado. Isabella gritó que iba confesarle a Phineas algo que quería decirle desde hace mucho, nos obstante su confesión fue interrumpida por el barrigazo de la nave.

El aparato tocó tierra en el bosque y fue arrasando decenas de metros de árboles hasta que llegó a la muralla de la ciudad, la rompió y siguió avanzando unos cuantos metros más dentro hasta detenerse frente a, lo que parecía ser, un restaurante de ramen. Toda la muralla que rodeaba la ciudad se había derrumbado como fichas de dominó; por suerte ninguna de las casas había quedado afectada y nadie había sido herido.

Dentro de la nave todos, excepto Perry, yacían inconscientes. Salvo algunas magulladuras, ninguno tenía heridas de consideración porque las sillas venían equipadas con bolsas de aire.

Afuera de la nave una multitud de curiosos se iba aglomerando para ver esa cosa tan rara que había caído del cielo. De entre los curiosos salieron dos niños y un niña; uno de ellos tenía una bufanda tan larga que llegaba al suelo, otro vestía de azul tenía una mirada adormilada y la niña tenía en el peinado dos moñas que aparentemente desafiaban las leyes de la gravedad porque apuntaban diagonalmente hacia arriba.

Detrás de ellos venían dos adolescentes; uno de ellos era rubio, de ojos azules, con tres cicatrices en cada mejilla a modo de bigotes y vestía un traje naranja con negro y botas-sandalias que dejaban ver los dedos de los pies. Tenía una reciente herida de puñetazo en la cara. Venía en compañía de una muchacha delgada, de tez pálida, algo frentona, de cabello rosado, blusa roja y minifalda gris.

Atrás de ellos venía un hombre maduro, de cabello blanco y largo, vestía un traje tradicional japonés y tenía en su espalda un rollo gigante. El par de muchachos lo llamaban Jiraiya mientras él los llamaba Naruto y Sakura respectivamente.

**SAKURA**: ¿Qué cree que sea eso, Jiraiya-sensei1?

**JIRAIYA**: No tengo la menor idea, Sakura. Nunca, en el tiempo que llevo viajando por el mundo, vi algo semejante. Jamás había visto algo tan extraño y con tanto poder de destrucción al mismo tiempo.

**SAKURA**: ¿Será algún invento de Orochimaru?

**JIRAIYA**: No sería raro. Si es así, habrá que proceder con extremo cuidado. Tal vez sea una trampa.

**NARUTO**: Pues a mí no me parece una trampa, dattebayô2! Voy a investigar, ¡la curiosidad me carcome!

**SAKURA**: ¡¿Acaso eres un idiota, Naruto! ¿¡No entendiste lo que ha dicho Jiraiya-sensei? ¡Puede ser peligroso!

**NARUTO**: ¡Tranquila, Sakura-chan3! Usaré un clon de sombra para investigar dentro del aparato, dattebayô! ¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!4

En el acto un clon idéntico al rubio apareció ante la vista de todos; el clon se dirigió a la nave, abrió la puerta con fuerza y entró. Después de unos cuantos segundos salió con cara de preocupación y se disolvió. Luego el semblante de intranquilidad pasó al rubio.

**SAKURA**: ¿¡Qué ocurre, Naruto?

**NARUTO**: ¡Hay que llamar a Tsunade-bâchan5 y a todos los ninjas médicos de Konoha ya mismo! Ahí dentro hay unos niños inconscientes, dattebayô y creo que necesitan ayuda urgente, Sakura-chan.

**JIRAIYA**: ¿Unos niños, dices? Eso está muy raro. ¿Qué hacen unos niños ahí? ¿Acaso Orochimaru está usando niños en alguno de sus retorcidos experimentos?

**NARUTO**: No, no creo. No he visto la marca de Orochimaru ahí dentro. Esto es diferente.

**SAKURA**: ¡Mientras ustedes hablan, esos niños se pueden estar muriendo! Voy a sacarlos. Moegi, Konohamaru, Udon: ¡denme una mano!

De inmediato el niño de la bufanda, el de la mirada perezosa y la niña del peinado raro obedecieron a la pelirrosada y procedieron a sacar uno por uno a los heridos cuidadosamente. Mientras Moegi, Udon y Konohamaru iban sacando y acomodando a los inconscientes en el suelo, Sakura les imponía sus manos que resplandecían de un color verde. Era un jutsu médico.

**SAKURA**: _No tienen hemorragias internas…no tienen huesos rotos…no hay trauma craneoencefálico…Aparentemente no tienen nada grave, sólo están inconscientes…pero hay algo raro acá… ¡pareciera que no tuvieran casi nada de chakra! ¡Qué raro! Será mejor que Tsunade-sama__6__ me diga qué debo hacer en estos casos._

**NARUTO: **¡Mira este animal tan lindo, Sakura-chan!

Cuando Sakura volteó a mirar, vio que Naruto estaba agarrando a una criatura muy rara como si fuera un peluche. La criatura tenía pico y patas de pato, pero su cola era de castor y su pelaje era verde. Más que ternura, el extraño ser le provocaba susto. El rubio se lo acercó a la pelirrosada y el animal se limitó a gruñir.

**SAKURA**: ¡ALEJA ESO DE MÍ, NARUTO-BAKA7! ¿¡De dónde lo sacaste?

**NARUTO**: Estaba dentro de esa cosa. ¿No es lindo? ¡Es suavecito y gruñe muy lindo!

**JIRAIYA**: Este animal me huele a experimentos de Orochimaru. Propongo enjaularlo para estudiarlo. ¿Acaso Orochimaru está empezando a experimentar con animales? Sería algo nuevo pero no sorprendente; ése no conoce de límites éticos.

Perry el ornitorrinco vio en el suelo a Phineas y Ferb y se arrojó de inmediato hacia ellos. Les gruñó y, como no le respondieron, se acostó entre ellos mientras seguía gruñendo con cara de preocupación.

**SAKURA**: Por lo que veo es un animal muy fiel. Debe ser mascota del niño pelirrojo y del peliverde.

A continuación un grupo bastante grande de ninjas vestidos de blanco se abrió paso por entre la multitud y llegó hasta el sitio del accidente. Los acompañaba una mujer rubia, con un pequeñísimo rombo lila en su frente y que vestía un vestido gris con gabardina verde. Por el respeto y reverencia con el que la multitud la miraba, debía tener un cargo de altísima importancia.

**NARUTO**: ¡Hola, Tsunade-bâchan! ¡Ya te estabas tardando mucho!

**TSUNADE**: ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho, Uzumaki Naruto, que no debes llamarme…bah…no tiene caso!

**SAKURA:** ¡Naruto-baka! ¡Respeta a la Quinta Hokage8!

**TSUNADE**: Deja así, Sakura. Más bien infórmame qué ha pasado acá.

**SAKURA**: Hace pocos minutos esto bajó del cielo y se estrelló contra los muros de Konoha, destruyéndolos en el proceso. Aparentemente venía muy rápido porque terminó su recorrido acá, frente a Ichiraku Ramen. Como no sabíamos qué era o si revestía peligro, permitimos que Naruto usara un clon de sombra para investigar y hemos encontrado a estos niños, inconscientes, dentro de esta…cosa. Moegi, Konohamaru y Udon los sacaron mientras y los revisé para ver si tenían alguna herida interna grave, lo cual ha quedado descartado.

**TSUNADE**: Bien hecho, Sakura; felicitaciones Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon y gracias Naruto por su ayuda. Se tomará como misión cumplida y se les recompensará… ¡¿qué es ese animal?

La Hokage vio al ornitorrinco y se quedó sorprendida porque jamás había visto un animal así.

**NARUTO**: No sabemos qué es. El Sabio Pervertido dice que es un experimento de Orochimaru pero no lo creo. Nada lindo puede provenir de Orochimaru. Aparentemente es la mascota del pelirrojo y del peliverde porque no se les despega.

**JIRAIYA**: Bueno, hay que llevarlos al hospital de inmediato. Debemos esperar a que vuelvan en sí para interrogarlos. Debemos estar seguros de que no representan peligro alguno para Konoha.

**TSUNADE**: Jiraiya tiene razón. Llevémoslos al hospital y esperemos a que estén recuperados por completo. Mañana los interrogaremos. En cuanto al aparato y su contenido, los ANBU9 lo recogerán y guardarán hasta nueva orden.

Los ninjas blancos recogieron en camilla a los niños accidentados y procedieron a llevarlos al hospital mientras que otros ninjas negros, los ANBU, recogían el aparato y se lo llevaban a sus bodegas subterráneas.

En la parte más profunda del bosque habían pedazos retorcidos de metal y plástico por doquier. Sería todo silencio de no ser por los gritos de un extraño individuo que colgaba de un árbol apenas sosteniéndose de aquél con los jirones de lo que antes era un traje de farmaceuta. Parecía ser que los jirones no aguantarían mucho.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¿¡VANESSA, NORRM? ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁN? DÍGANME Y AYÚDENME, POR FAVORR.

Doofenshmirtz alcanzó a oir unos gritos de respuesta de Vanesa. Por el tono dedujo que se encontraba bien. No obstante sus jirones cedieron y terminó yéndose al suelo, colisionando frontalmente de forma dolorosa.

Cuando se levantó vio una entrada a lo que parecía ser un búnker pero tenía adornitos de serpientes lilas y techos de losa. Avanzó unos pasos para ver si podía pedir ayuda pero una voz muy tenebrosa lo detuvo en seco.

**VOZ**: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo acá?

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¿Q…Quién es? ¿Qui…quien habla? ¡Esto no es gracioso, Perry el ornitorrinco! ¡Parra nada! ¡Tu no me asustarrás con trrucos barratos!

De pronto del tronco de uno de los árboles surgió un hombre de aspecto muy macabro. Era de cabello largo, tez pálida, ojos amarillos y con pupilas verticales cual serpiente, tenía un vestido beige y un gran moño lila atado en su espalda.

En cuanto a Doofenshmirtz, éste se encontraba muy asustado ante semejante espectáculo que sus ojos habían presenciado.

**SUJETO**: ¿Esto te parece un truco barato, pordiosero harapiento? ¿Quién es _Péruri_? ¿Es acaso uno de tus secuaces que pretenden entrar a robar acá?

Inmediatamente hubo una pequeña detonación apagada de humo, cuando se disipó dejó a la vista un hombre joven, traje lila, de gafas y de cabellos blancos de longitud suficiente como para hacer una coleta.

**HOMBRE**: ¿Qué pasa, Orochimaru-sama?

**OROCHIMARU**: No es nada, Kabuto. Aparentemente es un pordiosero que viene acá a mendigar comida o robar.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡No, están confundidos, no soy un porrdioserro! Soy el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz y estoy perrdido. No conozco esta zona y…

**OROCHIMARU**: ¡Cállate! No eres más que una sabandija fastidiosa. Kabuto, encárgate de esta basura. Nadie debe saber en dónde queda el escondite.

**KABUTO**: ¡Con mucho gusto, Orochimaru-sama!

Kabuto se puso en posición de combate y sus manos empezaron a emitir un aura blanca. Mientras Doofenshmirtz estaba paralizado por el terror, Kabuto corría rapidísimo hacia él; ya iba a propinarle un golpe rápido y mortal cuando, inesperadamente, algo extraño ocurrió. En menos de un segundo, el hombre de cabellos blancos había sido expelido hacia un árbol y sus manos estaban inmovilizadas por una camisa de fuerza; estraba tratando inútilmente de zafarse pero, a más intentos, más se atesaba la camisa.

Norm salió del follaje mientras Doofenshmirtz lo miraba como su héroe.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡OH, NORRM, ME SALVASTE LA VIDA! ¡No sé cómo agrradecérrtelo!

**NORM**: Construyéndome una esposa, amo.

Luego se dirigió a donde Kabuto, quien no podía creer que había sido humillado ante su amo por una simple marioneta.

**NORM**: Muchacho. No eres hospitalario. ¡Mal hecho!

Luego el robot apuntó su brazo disparador de camisas de fuerza hacia Orochimaru y le dijo:

**NORM**: Usted debe educar mejor a sus hijos.

Orochimaru no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Si bien no era la primera vez que veía una "marioneta" (eso era lo que Orochimaru creía que Norm era; los shinobi no conocen la robótica), jamás había visto una que se moviera por sí misma sin necesidad que le insuflaran chakra10. ¡Y lo más sorprendente es que el marionetista, supuestamente, tenía una cantidad de chakra tan ínfima que hasta un ratón tendría más! Este hombre sabía algo y no podía darse el lujo de matarlo o de enemistarse con él. Debía saber su secreto. Hasta entonces debía fingir hospitalidad.

**OROCHIMARU**: Este…creo que hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo. Lamento todo este mal entendido. Le ruego que me disculpe.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: Bah, te acepto la disculpa. No me gusta enemistarrme con nadie. Mi nombrre es doctorr Heinz Doofenshmirtz y éste es mi robot Norrm. Mucho gusto.

**OROCHIMARU**: ¿Ha…i…n…zu…dû…fe…n…shu…mí…ru…tu…zu…?11 Mi nombre es Orochimaru y soy uno de los tres sannin legendarios. Su nombre me parece muy complicado de pronunciar ¿le importaría si lo llamo sólo Hainzu?

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: No, ¡ja, ja! Parra nada. ¡Con toda confianza, mi amigo Orrochimarru!

Luego Vanesa salió de entre el bosque y abrazó a su papá. Pero su alegría pronto devino en indignación.

**VANESSA**: ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, papá! Si no hubieras construido ese estúpido aparato, jamás nos hubiésemos estrellado acá. ¿¡Ahora, genio, cómo volveremos a Danville? ¿A pie o a punta de aventones?

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: Vanessa, no seas grroserra. Saluda a mi amigo Orrochimarru.

**VANESSA**: ¿Es otro de sus amigos científicos malvados? Pues qué "alegría" conocerte, ¡Orochemaro!

**OROCHIMARU**: Ejem…es Orochimaru, Vanessa.

**VANESSA**: ¡Da igual! Todos ustedes son raros.

Mientras hablaban, un muchacho de cabello negro, camisa blanca, falda-faja azul y con el mismo moño lila en la espalda salía del búnker y vio a Kabuto envuelto en la camisa de fuerza, a una marioneta sin hilos de chakra y a Orochimaru hablando con dos personas débiles. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa y Orochimaru voltearon a verlo. Vanessa quedó embelesada con él.

**OROCHIMARU**: Sasuke, te presento a Hainzu y su hija, Vanessa.

**VANESSA**: ¡Hola, guapo!

El adusto Sasuke miró con desdén al harapiento y su hija. Como si fueran simples insectos. Luego miró al robot y a Kabuto quien intentaba zafarse.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: Parrece un poco apático este "Saske". ¿Acaso es tu hijo?

**VANESSA**: _¡Así es como me gustan los chicos!_

**SASUKE**: Hmmpf. Iré a liberar a Kabuto. Supongo que este…Hainzu tiene que ver con que Kabuto esté atrapado y con aquella marioneta sin hilos, ¿no?

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: No es marrioneta, es robot.

Sasuke miró con desdén a Doofenshmirtz y luego se dirigió donde Kabuto. A continuación sacó su espada y, con un golpe tan rápido que dejó sorprendidos a Doofenshmirtz y a su hija, cortó de un solo tajo la camisa de fuerza con lo cual Kabuto quedó libre.

**VANESSA**: _Este chico, aparte de guapo y cool, es muy fuerte_.

**SASUKE**: ¡Ay Kabuto! ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan inepto? ¿Te dejaste ganar de una sabandija sin chakra? ¡Qué vergüenza!

**KABUTO**: Da gracias porque Orochimaru te está preparando. ¡De no ser así ya estarías suplicándome tú por tu miserable vida!

**SASUKE**: ¡Lo dice el patético que se dejó ganar por unos insectos miserables! (¡!)El miedo me invade, uuuh(¡!)12

**OROCHIMARU**: Los invito a entrar a mi humilde morada Hainzu, Vanessa. Les proveeré ropa porque veo que no tienen.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: Orrochimarru, ¡erres muy amable! ¡No tengo cómo pagarrte esto! ¡ES EL INICIO DE UNA GRRAN AMISTAD!

**OROCHIMARU**: Sí, Hainz. También creo que vamos a ser amigos. _¡Viejo iluso y patético! Cuando llegue el momento te mataré y me quedaré con el secreto de tus marionetas sin hilos y así aplastaré a Konoha de una vez por todas._

_

* * *

_

**GLOSARIO:**

1 _**-sensei:**_ es un sufijo honorífico del japonés que se usa para referirse o dirigirse a profesores, médicos, políticos y otras figuras de autoridad. Se utiliza para expresar respeto a una persona que ha alcanzado un cierto nivel de maestría en una habilidad. Pronúnciese "_sensé_".

2 _**(-da)ttebayô**_**:** muletilla que usa Naruto continuamente, se traduce algo así como "_por eso digo_" o "_¡de veras!_".

3 _**-**__**chan**__**:**_es un honorífico japonés_. _Se utiliza en general para referirse a adolescentes de sexo femenino y niños, aunque puede utilizarse para expresar cariño, por ejemplo hablando de un amigo o una mascota.

4 Técnica de clones de sombra.

5 _**Bâchan**__: _abuelito/a. Naruto le dice así no porque sea su abuela biológica sino porque Tsunade tiene más de 50 años; ella usa una técnica que la hace ver más joven.

6 _**-sama**__**:**_ sufijo honorífico japonés usado para dirigirse a los clientes, o bien a personas de mayor categoría que el hablante. También puede usarse para referirse a alguien que uno admira profundamente.

7 _**Baka**_: idiota.

8 En _Naruto_ se llama _**Hokage**_ a las máximas autoridades cívico-militares de las aldeas ninja como Konoha.

9 **ANBU** o _**An**__satsu Senjutsu Tokushu __**Bu**__tai. _En _Naruto_ son ninjas especializados en operaciones encubiertas.

10 En _Naruto_, se denomina así a la fuerza vital de los seres humanos.

11 Como son como japoneses, se les dificulta pronunciar bien los sonidos de idiomas relativamente más complejos fonéticamente hablando, como el inglés, por ejemplo.

12 El signo _**(¡!)**_ indica sarcasmo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

En la habitación del hospital había tres camas ocupadas por un niño de cabello rojo, otro de cabello verde y una adolescente de cabellos castaños rojizos. Estaban siendo observados por dos individuos. Phineas abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a un hombre de cabellos plateados desordenados y que, a excepción del ojo derecho, tenía toda su cara cubierta; al lado había un muchacho rubio, de mejillas surcadas por unas cicatrices a modo de bigotes y vestido de naranja con negro. El par de extraños lo miraron contentos.

**NARUTO**: ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Ya está despertando!

**KAKASHI**: Sí, ya lo veo Naruto; esperemos a que se incorpore plenamente.

Repentinamente el niño pelirrojo se acordó de algo que lo sobresaltó y lo hizo levantarse de la cama cual resorte.

**PHINEAS**: ¿¡EN DÓNDE ESTÁ FERB! ¿Y CANDACE? ¿E ISABELLA? ¿Y PERRY? ¿¡EN DÓNDE ESTAMOS? ¡¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES?

**KAKASHI**: _Mâ, mâ__1_, niño. Tranquilo. ¡Buenos días! Estás en un hospital al igual que tus amigos. Yo soy Hatake Kakashi. No te vamos a hacer daño, al contrario, hemos curado sus heridas.

**NARUTO**: ¡Y yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, el próximo Hokage de Konoha, dattebayô! Es un gusto conocerte. Tus amigos y tú nos dieron un susto muy grande allá afuera.

**PHINEAS**: Buenos días y gracias, señor Kakashi, gracias Naruto. ¡Jamás creí que íbamos a dormir tanto! Ya me estoy empezando a acordar de todo y de cómo llegamos. Pero por el momento quiero saber en dónde están mis hermanos y mis amigos. ¿En dónde están mi hermano Ferb y mi hermana Candace? Ferb es peliverde y Candace, pelirroja.

Naruto se empezó a rascar la cabeza con un semblante burlón.

**NARUTO**: ¿"_Fâbu__2_"?, ¿"_Kyándasu_"? ¡Qué nombres tan raros!

**KAKASHI**: Naruto… ¡no te burles de los nombres de las personas! ¿Qué pensarías si él se burlara de tu nombre? A propósito ¿cómo te llamas, niño?

**PHINEAS**: Me llamo Phineas, Phineas Flynn. Mi hermana se llama Candace Flynn y mi hermano, Ferb Fletcher.

**KAKASHI**: Bueno, _Fíniasu_-chan, tus hermanos están en las camas vecinas.

Phineas volteó y sí, efectivamente estaban Ferb y Candace acostados en sendas camas. Encima de Ferb estaba Perry, descansando y esperando a que él despertara. Inmediatamente se dirigió a donde ellos y empezó a llamarlos y medio empujarlos para despertarlos.

**PHINEAS:** ¡Ferb! ¡Candace! ¡DESPIERTEN!

Ferb se despertó y se levantó de la cama agarrando a Perry. El par de hermanastros se dieron un abrazo. Mientras tanto, Candace aún dormía, de hecho murmuraba repetidamente el nombre de un tal Jeremy y un "sí, acepto".

Naruto y Phineas se acercaron a la cama de Candace y se pusieron a ambos lados de ella. Phineas le dio empujoncitos para que se despertara. Cuando al fin Candace abrió los ojos y vio al rubio ojiazul que la miraba, sintió tranquilidad, se levantó, lo miró con ojos enamorados y lo abrazó. Todo esto mientras Naruto miraba a todos los presentes, ruborizado, sin saber qué hacer.

**CANDACE**: ¡Oh, Jeremy! ¡Pensé que los tontos de mis hermanos iban a echar a perder nuestra cita pero no fue así! ¡Menos mal que viniste para salvar...me?

Candace, aún abrazándolo, se dio cuenta que ese rubio ojiazul no era Jeremy. Tenían cierto parecido físico pero la ropa era muy diferente.

**CANDACE**: ¡Tú no eres Jeremy! ¿¡Quién eres tú?

En ese instante entró una muchacha pelirrosada a la habitación y vio la escena. Inmediatamente se puso iracunda. Sákura creía que Naruto se estaba sobrepasando con la paciente.

**SAKURA**: ¡NARUTO! ¡¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA, PERVERTIDO?

A continuación Sakura, hecha toda una fiera, y delante de la vista de los presentes, le propinó a Naruto un puño tan fuerte y violento que catapultó al rubio hacia la ventana; habría caído al vacío de no ser porque Kakashi lo atajó.

**SAKURA**: ¡Para que aprendas a no aprovecharte de las mujeres, pervertido!

**PHINEAS**: ¿Viste eso, Ferb? ¡De lujo! ¡Una adolescente fortachona!

**FERB**: Y bonita.

Una sonrojada Sákura sonrió a Phineas y Ferb.

**KAKASHI**: ¡Eso no era necesario, Sákura! Naruto no se estaba aprovechando de _Kyándasu_. Apenas iba a ver cómo estaba cuando ella se despertó y lo confundió con otra persona.

**SAKURA**: ¿Verdad, Kakashi-sensei? ¡Perdóname, Naruto!

Candace, quien había visto la escena, no reaccionó. Sólo su ojo izquierdo empezó a parpadear frenéticamente. De repente se dio cuenta de la verdadera situación: pasaron el portal interdimensional en una máquina voladora, algo salió mal y ahora se encuentra en una habitación de hospital con sus hermanos, un sujeto cuya cara no se ve, un rubio casi muerto y una muchacha loca con fuerza sobre humana. Se dirigió entonces a donde sus hermanos.

**CANDACE**: ¡A qué clase de universo loco me han arrastrado Phineas y Ferb! ¡Esta vez se pasaron de la línea! ¡LLAMARÉ A MAMÁ!

Cuando Candace sacó su celular y marcó, apareció el aviso SIN SEÑAL en la pantalla. Entonces Candace se arrodilló y procedió a hacer lo único que podía hacer a estas alturas: llorar a moco tendido y lamentarse.

**CANDACE**: ¡Estamos atrapados! ¡Estoy atrapada en este mundo de locos! ¡Mamá! ¡JEREMY!

**KAKASHI**: _Mâ, mâ_, _Kyándasu_.

**PHINEAS**: No te preocupes, Candace. Saldremos de acá; no llores. Más bien mira esto como la oportunidad de conocer a nuevos amigos, como…por ejemplo…a esta muchacha pelirrosada.

La pelirroja vio a Sákura. Eso sólo hizo que llorara más fuerte.

Naruto, aún frotando su quijada adolorida, fue donde Candace a consolarla. De inmediato su semblante se tornó radiante, consolador y optimista.

**NARUTO**: Oye, _Kyándasu_-chan. No llores más ¡Estoy bien! No me pasó nada. Yo me encargaré de que vuelvas a sonreír otra vez, ¡te lo prometo! Levántate y descansa un poquito; te traeré un té. ¿Vale? ¡Naruto Uzumaki te va consentir y te tratará hoy como toda una princesa! ¡Dattebayô!

Candace se empezó a sentir mejor. Ella misma no sabía exactamente. Tal vez era porque ese chico se parecía mucho a Jeremy tanto en su físico como en la manera como la trataba; no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Lo único cierto es que ese Naruto como-se-llame había tocado su corazón de manera que provocó que Candace cambiara de opinión con respecto a su estado actual. La muchacha se sintió más tranquila…protegida.

**NARUTO**: Bueno,_ Kyándasu_-chan, iré por té.

**CANDACE**: Yo…te…acompaño. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a comer algo? Tengo alguito de hambre.

**NARUTO**: ¡Genial! ¡Te llevaré a donde se hace el mejor ramen! ¡Ésta va por cuenta de Gama-chan! ¡Dattebayô!

La muchacha se fue con Naruto agarrada de su brazo. No dejaba de quitarle los ojos de encima.

**PHINEAS**: ¡Qué rápido se tranquilizó Candace! ¡Ni siquiera mi mamá había podido lograr esa hazaña! ¡Mis respetos a Naruto!

**KAKASHI**: Esa es una habilidad única de él, _Fíniasu_.

**PHINEAS**: Volviendo al tema ¿podría Ud. llevarnos a donde están nuestros amigos?

**KAKASHI**: ¡Por supuesto,_ Fíniasu_! Están en el piso superior. ¡Vamos, Sakura!

**SAKURA**: ¡Ay, qué grosera he sido! Mi nombre es Háruno Sákura.

**PHINEAS**: Encantado de conocerte, Sákura. Yo soy Phineas y él es Ferb.

**FERB**: Sakura significa flor de cerezo.

**SAKURA**: ¡Gracias por el cumplido, _Fâbu_-san!

El peliverde le respondió con un guiño de ojo. Sakura se sonrojó. Phineas la miró extrañado y luego dirigió la misma mirada a Kakashi.

**KAKASHI**: Así es ella, mi amiguito Fíniasu. Así son las mujeres.

_¡Orochimaru guarida subterránea! __3_

Orochimaru estaba durmiendo en su cama pero se despertó sobresaltado. No fue un ruido. Nofue algo que vio. Fue algo que _olió._

**OROCHIMARU**: ¿Pero qué es este olor? Es extraño, jamás lo había olido en mi vida. Es un olor…agradable. Hmmm…noto que se acerca cada vez más.

Luego oyó que tocaban la puerta de su habitación.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡_Guten Morgen__4_, amigo dormilón! No es correcto que un científico malvado de tu nivel o el mio durremos durmiendo hasta tarde. Te trraje el desayuno.

Orochimaru, desde su cama, vio que Doofenshmirtz le traía una bandeja con una torre de algo caliente, con la textura del pan fresco y con mermelada por encima. El _sannin_ lo probó y preguntó qué era eso.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡Ah! Se llaman _pancakes._ ¡Son deliciosos! Soy un experto haciéndolos, mi amigo Orrochimarru.

**OROCHIMARU**: Este… está delicioso, pero me gusta comer en el comedor.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ:** ¡No hay prroblema! Te llevarré el desayuno a la mesa ¡Perro no te tardes, eh! No quierro que se te enfrríe. ¡Nos vemos en la mesa!

_Otro secreto qué sonsacarle a este insecto antes de deshacerme de él_. Pensó Orochimaru. _¡Estos "pankeiku" saben a gloria!_

Pocos minutos después Orochimaru, en su habitual vestimenta, se acercó a la mesa en donde Doofenshmirtz, Kabuto y Vanessa estaba comiendo los pancakes. Sasuke no estaba en la mesa sino que estaba comiendo apoyado de espaldas a una pared. Vanessa no resistió la tentación y, mientras Orochimaru se sentaba, Vanessa se levantó para estar al lado de Sasuke para ver si lograba entablar conversación. Como Vanessa sólo vestía una camiseta banca y un short, ropa que le resaltaba sus curvas, quiso aprovechar eso para acercarse al Uchiha.

**VANESSA**: Así que te llamas Sasuke, ¿eh? Dime ¿qué grupo te gusta? ¿Tienes novia?

Sasuke no la miró, sólo hizo un pequeño resoplido y se alejó para poder seguir comiendo en paz.

_¡Pero qué cool es este hombre! ¡Su actitud es muy sexy! Pensaba_ Vanessa. _Perfecto para mí. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo._

**OROCHIMARU**: ¡Estos _pankeiku _son deliciosos! Me tendrás que enseñar tu receta.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: Te enseñarré mi receta perro si me dejas ver tu laborratorrio. ¿A qué campo de la maldad te dedicas!

Orochimaru no sabía qué responder.

**OROCHIMARU**: ¿Maldad?

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡Sí! ¡Fastidiarr la vida de los que odias, intentarr conquistarr algo o destrruirrlo, crrearr monstrruos mutantes, inventarr aparratos malvados… ¡Ya sabes, maldad!

**OROCHIMARU**: Pues bien, intento destruir cierta Aldea Escondida junto con todos sus habitantes...verás, una vez tuve un equipo de muchachos que yo mismo entrené y les di habilidades especiales…

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡Tuviste tu propio ejército de mutantes!

**OROCHIMARU**: Sí…si por mutantes te refieres a muchachos con súper habilidades. Por ejemplo, Sasuke es un muchacho al que le otorgué ciertas habilidades especiales que no podría aprender en su Aldea…

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡GENIAL! ¡ERRES TODO UN CIENTÍFICO MALVADO! Si pudierra, yo mismo te prropondrría entrar a M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A., la organización a la cual todos los científicos malvados como yo pertenecemos. ¡En poco tiempo serrías su prresidente!

**OROCHIMARU**: …y cuéntame, _Dûfenshumatsu_-san, ¿cómo se llama la marioneta con la cual llegaste ayer?

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¿Marrioneta? No, no es marrioneta. Es robot. Se llama Norm y yo mismo lo crreé.

**OROCHIMARU**: _¿roboto?_ ¿Y cómo haces para moverlo sin necesidad de hilos de chakra?

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¿Chakrra? ¿Qué es eso? Norrm no necesita de hilos para moverse. ¡¿Qué ustedes no conocen la robótica! Norm se mueve porque le crreé e instalé un software de interacción cibernético-humana que lo hace autónomo, aunque a veces le tengo que dar órrdenes. Además su fuente de poder es una arrdilla que corre en una rueda, ¡lo cual lo hace muy ecológico!

El _sannin _estaba sorprendido; sacar los secretos de Doofenshmirtz no iba a ser fácil. Pese a que el científico estaba cooperando, Orochimaru se dio cuenta que él dominaba un arte que jamás había escuchado antes: la robótica. La sola idea de que tuviese que pasar más tiempo con él antes de dominar ese arte antes de eliminarlo lo fastidiaba, aunque todo sacrificio valía la pena con tal de aplastar Konoha.

**OROCHIMARU**: ¿O sea que no usa hilos y se mueve prácticamente solo sin insuflarle chakra? ¡Pero qué ingenioso! ¿Me enseñarías _robótika_?

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡Por supuesto, mi amigo Orrochimarru! Todo sea por mi colega quien me ha regalado este traje de farmaceuta tan cool. Cuando vuelva, serré la envidia de todos los de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. e impondrré una nueva moda.

Doofenshmirtz se refería al traje que estaba vistiendo en ese momento; cortesía de Orochimaru. Era casi idéntico al que vestía Sasuke, sólo que el moño lila estaba bien amarrado, como lo tenía Orochimaru.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡Oye, Vanessa! ¿Por qué no dejas desayunar a Sasuke tranquilo y vas a donde Kabuto a que te muestre alguna vestimenta? ¡No lo hagas esperar tanto!

En ese momento Sasuke vio como su héroe a Doofenshmirtz. Hace rato que quería desayunar en paz pero la fastidiosa ésa de Vanessa no lo dejaba de mirar, parecía una nueva Sákura.

**VANESSA**: ¡Pero papá! ¿Y si no tienen algo que me guste?

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ:** ¡No seas groserra con nuestros nuevos amigos! Ellos están siendo gentiles con nosotros. ¡Anda! Ve donde Kabuto.

Vannessa, resignada, salió del comedor. Veinte minutos después entró Kabuto.

**KABUTO**: Orochimaru-sama, _Dûfenshumatsu_-sama. ¡He aquí a Vanessa-san!

Una resignada Vanessa, con una vestimenta bastante rara, entró al comedor como si le pesaran los pies.

**KABUTO**: Menos mal que aún había algo en el viejo ropero de Tayuya.

Doofenshmirtz no pudo sentirme más orgulloso, casi llora de la dicha.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡Te ves tan linda, Vanessa! ¡Te ves como toda una princesa! ¡Qué herrmosa! Te tomarré una foto con el celular para guardarla y mostrrársela a tu mamá y tus amigos…cuando regresemos.

Mientras Vanessa protestaba e intentaba evitar que su papá le tomase fotos, Kabuto y Sasuke hacían esfuerzos sobrehumanos para aguantarse la risa.

En la habitación del hospital de Konoha se veía una escena enternecedora. Los niños que habían llegado de los cielos en ese extraño aparato estaban intercambiando abrazos y expresiones de alegría. Todo esto delante de Kakashi y Sákura.

**PHINEAS**: ¡Amigos, escuchen! Déjenme presentarles a nuestros dos amigos acá presentes. Él es Kakashi y ella es Sákura.

Todos los niños saludaron.

**STACY**: Oye, Sákura. ¡Qué tinte tan cool! ¿Qué marca usas? ¡Ese color se te ve genial!

Las niñas exploradoras miraron con atención el cabello rosado de Sákura y empezaron a inundarla con preguntas similares.

**SÁKURA**: ¡Tranquilos, tranquilos! No es tinturado, es natural.

Todos los niños quedaron sorprendidos ante tal declaración.

**STACY**: ¿En verdad es natural? ¡No lo creo Sákura-san5!

**SÁKURA**: ¡Es en serio!

**BUFFORD**: ¡Guau! ¡Un fenómeno rosa!

**BALJEET**: Oye, Sákura. ¿Me regalarías unos cuantos cabellos tuyos? El cabello rosado implica un ADN exótico y raro y quisiera coleccionarlo. ¿Sí?

En ese momento el peliplata intervino.

**KAKASHI**: ¡_Mâ mâ_, niños! Cálmense. Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Por el momento descansen un poco y esperemos a que la Hokage los mande a llamar. ¡Ustedes tienen mucho por qué responder!

**ISABELLA**: ¿Por qué, señor Kakashi?

**PHINEAS**: Sí, Kakashi. ¿Qué hicimos?

**KAKASHI**: Pues, cuando ustedes llegaron. Su aparato volador se estrelló contra nuestras murallas y las destruyó.

**SÁKURA**: Estamos a merced de nuestros enemigos. Es necesario que hablen con la Hokage para ver qué se puede hacer. En lo que a mí concierne ¡están en problemas!

Stacy, al escuchar estas tres últimas palabras ser pronunciadas por Sakura, y reparar en el tono de voz de quien las pronunciaba, se acordó de su gran amiga, Candace.

**STACY**: ¡EN DÓNDE ESTÁ CANDACE! ¿Está bien? Díganme ¡por favor! ¡Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-san!

En ese momento intervino Phineas, con un tono tranquilizador.

**PHINEAS**: No te preocupes, Stacy. Ella está bien.

**FERB**: De hecho, mejor que nunca.

**STACY**: ¿Sí? ¿Y entonces en dónde está?

**KAKASHI**: Salió a comer ramen con un amigo de nosotros, su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Estaba muy nerviosa pero Naruto la tranquilizó.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y esta se abrió. Entró a la habitación una mujer de cabello corto con un vestido largo color violeta y un cerdito en su regazo.

**KAKASHI**: ¡Ah! Hola, Shizune.

**SHIZUNE**: Hola Kakashi, hola Sákura. Hola niños. Vengo a decirles que la Hokage los está esperando en su despacho. ¿Están todos, Kakashi?

**KAKASHI**: No, no están todos. Falta _Kyándasu_ que está con Naruto.

**SHIZUNE**: ¡Ese Naruto siempre tratando de hacer nuevos amigos! Sákura. Dile a Naruto que lleve a _Kyándasu_ al despacho de la Hokage.

**SÁKURA**: Lo haré.

De inmediato, la pelirrosada salió rauda por la ventana de la habitación del hospital y lo único que vieron los presentes fue un manchón negro saltando de techo en techo por toda la aldea.

**PHINEAS**: Bueno, amigos, no hagamos esperar a Shizune y vamos al despacho de Hokage. ¿Les parece?

**STACY**: ¿y Candace? ¿No la esperaremos?

**PHINEAS**: ¡No te preocupes Stacy! Nos encontraremos con ella.

**STACY**: ¿Y si Sákura-san no la encuentra?

**KAKASHI**: Sákura es una excelente kunoichi; podrá encontrar a Naruto y_ Kyándasu_ fácilmente. Además, si conoce a Naruto tanto como yo lo conozco, ya ha de saber en dónde está.

Dichas estas palabras; todos los presentes se alistaron y salieron del hospital rumbo al palacio del Hokage.

Los escombros frente a Ichiraku Ramen habían sido completamente limpiados. Nave y pedazos de concreto, madera y metal habían sido removidos del lugar por los ANBU tan limpiamente que pareciera que jamás hubiese habido un accidente aéreo…o algo así. Tan normal era la escena que el restaurante estaba lleno como siempre.

Entre la clientela estaba un muchacho rubio vestido de naranja con negro y una muchacha flaca y pelirroja, de falda blanca y camiseta roja. La pareja parecía estar muy acaramelada.

**NARUTO**: ¡¿NUNCA HABÍAS PROBADO EL RAMEN, _KYÁNDASU_-CHAN! ¡Pues qué bueno que tu primera vez sea acá en Ichiraku Ramen! ¡Aquí se prepara el mejor ramen del mundo, _dattebayô_!

**CANDACE**: Sí…primera vez… ¡Ah!

La muchacha pelirroja miraba al rubio como si estuviese hipnotizada por él. Tenía la mirada medio adormilada y se mantenía muy cerca de él.

**CANDACE**: Y… ¿a qué te dedicas, Naruto?

**NARUTO**: Yo soy un ninja, un shinobi de la Aldea de la Hoja. ¡Y seré el próximo Hokage! ¡De veras!

**CANDACE**: ¿Ninja? Pero no te veo vestido de negro.

**NARUTO**: No sé qué clase de ninja has visto, _Kyándasu_-chan, pero no me gusta vestirme de negro. Mi trabajo consiste en cumplir misiones para Konoha.

**CANDACE**: ¿Misiones? ¿Cómo un espía internacional?

Candace se imaginaba a Naruto, vestido como James Bond, usando aparatos de ultra avanzada tecnología y luchando contra malvados estereotipados como el Dr. No y Goldfinger.

**NARUTO**: Bueno…el espionaje hace parte de mi trabajo como shinobi. También hago infiltraciones, capturo fugitivos, escolto dignatarios, cuido niños, recupero gatos…un shinobi tiene que hacer todo tipo de misiones para mantener segura a Konoha.

**CANDACE**: ¡GUAU! Naruto, tu trabajo es tan cool. Se ve que eres el mejor de todos. Me imagino que has de tener muchas admiradoras.

**NARUTO**: Je, je; podré el mejor shinobi y el próximo Hokage, _Kyándasu_-chan. Pero no, no tengo admiradoras. Tengo buenos amigos y mis profesores me respetan… ¿pero fans? No.

**CANDACE**: ¡Pues yo soy tu fan No.1. Naruto!

**NARUTO**: ¡¿De verdad, _Kyándasu_-chan! ¡_SUGOI_! ¡Oye Teuchi! ¡Ya tengo mi primera admiradora!

**TEUCHI**: ¡Bien por ti, Naruto!

Naruto procedió a abrazar a Candace muy fuerte. La pelirroja se sonrojó pero seguía con su mirada adormilada. Se sentía como flotando en una nube ya que podía sentir los duros pectorales de Naruto en sus mejillas. En eso se acercó Teuchi y les entregó a Candace y Naruto sendos platos de ramen.

**NARUTO**: ¿Lista, _Kyándasu_-chan? ¡AL ATAQUE!

El rubio procedió a devorar su plato pero Candace se limitó a mirar su plato y a mirar a su alrededor, como si se le hubiese perdio algo,

**NARUTO**: ¿Qué sucede, _Kyándasu_-chan? ¿No te gustó el ramen?

**CANDACE**: No…nada…es que no encuentro los cubiertos.

**NARUTO**: ¿Cómo que no los encuentras? ¡Míralos, acá están!

Naruto señaló hacia el recipiente en donde había muchos palillos largos. ¡Pero por supuesto! Este mundo parecía japonés, luego debían comer como los japoneses…lo malo es que Candace, pese a que Stacy le había insistido muchas veces, jamás había querido aprender a comer con palillos. Ahora se sentía muy avergonzada pues creía que iba a quedar como una vulgar frente a tan apuesto y cool muchacho. La pelirroja respiró profundo y, con mucha vergüenza le dijo al rubio:

**CANDACE**: Naruto…es que…yo… ¡NO SÉ COMER CON PALILLOS!

Candace se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a sollozar.

**NARUTO**: ¡Vamos, _Kyándasu_-chan! No te preocupes. ¡Naruto Uzumaki te enseñará a comer con palillos, _dattebayô_! Pero primero cambia es cara triste con una feliz. Creo que te ves más hermosa con una sonrisa en tu rostro.

Naruto tocó suavemente las mejillas de Candace, lo cual la calmó. Naruto se quedó mirándola unos segundos, luego cogió un par de palillos y procedió a enseñarle. Gracias a la voluntad y receptividad de la pelirroja, ella pudo aprender muy rápido. Unos minutos después Candace había vaciado su plato pero Naruto ya llevaba dos devorados y ya había pedido un tercero.

**CANDACE**: Oye, Naruto. Gracias por enseñarme a comer con palillos. Además este ramen estaba delicioso. ¡Ha sido la mejor cena en toda mi vida!

**NARUTO **(sonrojado): Este…de nada; _Kyándasu_-chan. ¡Je, je! ¿Sabes? Esta es la primera vez que salgo con una chica a comer.

**CANDACE**: ¡O sea que soy tu primera cita! (_¡sí, qué suerte tengo! Soy la primera!_)

En ese momento aparece Sákura frente a Ichiraku Ramen. Al ver a Naruto ahí, se dirige donde él.

**NARUTO**: Yo tengo una amiga, ya la conoces, Sákura-chan. Le he pedido a ella desde que nos conocimos por primera vez que saliésemos a comer pero siempre me dice que no y, a veces, me rechaza con coscorrones.

**CANDACE**: ¡Esa Sákura, aparte de loca, es ciega! ¿Negarse a salir con un chico tan guapo como tú? Debe tener un pobre gusto esa niña ¡Ja, ja, ja!

**NARUTO**: ¡Eres chistosa, _Kyándasu_-chan!

Ambos se rieron un ratico. Luego se miraron largamente sin decir palabra. Es como si ambos estuviesen embobados el uno con el otro. En palabras de Sákura, se diría que ambos se lanzaron un _genjutsu _y quedaron atrapados dentro de él.

La pelirrosada, quien había visto la escena y escuchado las palabras de Candace con respecto de ella (las cuales le martilleaban tanto que la Sákura Interior ya estaba exigiendo la cabeza de la pelirroja en bandeja de plata), se acercó a la pareja.

**SÁKURA**: ¡NARUTO! La Godaime te pide que lleves a…_Kyándasu_-san…a su despacho ¡inmediatamente!

Naruto estaba completamente elevado. Sólo uno de los famosos coscorrones de Sákura lo devolvió a la realidad.

**NARUTO**: ¡AAAAY, SÁKURA-CHAN! ¿¡QUÉ PASÓ? ¡¿POR QUÉ ME TRATAS ASÍ? ¡¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN MALA CONIMGO DATTEBAYO?

**CANDACE**: ¡¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA, FLACUCHENTA AMARGADA! ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE TOQUES A **MI NARUTO**…TE HARÉ POLVO!

**SÁKURA**: ¡¿QUÉ ME HAS DICHO? No eres más que un insecto ¡PLANILANDIA!

Naruto se interpuso entre ambas muchachas furibundas para evitar una masacre.

**NARUTO**: ¡Sákura-chan! ¡Cá…cálmate, por favor! Recuerda lo que nos dijo Kakashi-sensei: "nunca atacar a los civiles" ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sákura se calmó un poco, aunque no dejó de ver con odio a Candace. Candace tampoco podía ocultar su indignación y miraba a la pelirrosada con igual odio.

**NARUTO**: Bueno, Sákura-chan. Decías que Tsunade-bâchan tenía algo qué decirme ¿Qué es?

**SÁKURA**: A ver, Tsunade-sama me mandó decir por medio de Shizune que lleves a…ésta...**niñita**…a su despacho. Inmediatamente.

**CANDACE**: ¡OYE, NO SOY UNA NIÑITA! ¡ADEMÁS YO TENGO NOMBRE, ES CANDACE FLYNN! ¡APRÉNDETELO! ¿O acaso a tu **pequeña cabecita** rosa le queda grande?

**NARUTO**: Bueno. Ya la llevaré con la abuela. Gracias, Sákura-chan.

**SÁKURA**: Bueno, ya me voy. (Mirando a CANDACE) No me gusta estar junto a **cierta gente**.

La pelirrosada desapareció de la vista de ambos. Candace estaba visiblemente hecha una furia; no obstante dicha furia desapareció cuando Naruto tomó su mano derecha.

**NARUTO**: Bueno, _Kyándasu_-chan. ¡Aquí no ha pasado nada! Más bien vamos al despacho de la Abuela Tsunade.

**CANDACE**: Sí…sí…Naruto… ¿Pero no está muy lejos?

**NARUTO**: No está muy lejos. Llegaremos rápido si vamos saltando de techo en techo.

**CANDACE**: ¡QUÉÉÉÉ! ¡¿Saltando de techo en techo? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Yo no sé ni siquiera subirme a un árbol! ¡Es una locura! Parece ser que el coscorrón que te dio la loca esa de Sákura te afectó mucho.

**NARUTO**: ¡No es imposible, Kyándasu-chan! Sólo súbete a mi espalda y sujétate fuerte. ¿Sí? Va a ser el paseo de tu vida.

Candace dudó al principio si subirse o no a la espalda de Naruto pero pronto se subió porque quería otra vez tocar los músculos del rubio. Cuando la pelirroja se sujetó fuerte, Naruto dio un salto altísimo hacia el techo de Ichiraku Ramen y desde allí fue saltando de techo en techo en dirección al Palacio de los Hokage. Naturalmente "ambientado" con los gritos de Candace.

Phineas y sus amigos, menos Candace, llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade, la Quinta Hokage. Se quedaron parados y en silencio mientras llegaban Candace y Naruto. Mientras que los Konoha 11, sin Naruto pero con Temari (quien había llegado en visita oficial desde Suna), miraban con extrañeza la vestimenta de los niños y se preguntaban cómo ellos tendrían tanto poder de destrucción. Ino no dejaba de mirar la verde cabellera de Ferb mientras que Rock Lee no quitaba sus ojos de Perry el ornitorrinco.

Mientras tanto la Hokage no dejaba de mirarlos de arriba a abajo desde su escritorio lleno de papeles y luego se dirigió a Shizune, quien estaba al lado suyo, en voz baja.

**TSUNADE**: Shizune. Mientras estos niños estuvieron inconscientes ¿qué averiguaste de ellos?

**SHIZUNE**: Estos niños no tienen nada raro…salvo que tienen una red de chakra muy atrofiada, es como si jamás hubiesen entrenado para ser shinobi.

**TSUNADE**: Eso significa que son civiles. ¿De qué aldea?

**SHIZUNE**: No se sabe, Hokage-sama. Nada de lo que les revisamos sugiere que provengan de algún sitio conocido.

**TSUNADE**: Estos niños son muy misteriosos. Me tocará preguntarles directamente; empezaré por ese niño _Fíniasu_. Por lo que me ha dicho Kakashi, es como su líder.

Luego la Hokage, desde su escritorio, dirigió su atención a Phineas.

**TSUNADE**: Me dicen que tu nombre es _Fíniasu_ ¿cierto?

**PHINEAS**: Sí, me llamo Phineas Flint. ¡Mucho gusto señora Hokage!

**TSUNADE**: _Fíniasu Furinto_. ¿El clan _Furinto_? No lo conozco. ¿Hay registros de ese clanen la base de datos de la Aldea, Shizune?

**SHIZUNE**: No, no existe ningún clan _Furinto_ en los registros.

**FERB**: Pero yo soy del antiquísimo clan Fletcher de los Highlands de Escocia. Enemigos a muerte del clan McLeod6 y fieles aliados del clan McDonald's.

**PHINEAS**: No creo que acá entiendan el humor británico, hermano.

A Tsunade, las palabras de Ferb le sonaron a jerigonza ininteligible. Se limitó a mirarlo con extrañeza.

**TSUNADE**: Bueno; ¿de dónde vienen ustedes?

**PHINEAS**: Nosotros somos de Danville, capital del Área Limítrofe, Estados Unidos de América.

**TSUNADE**: ¿Estados Unidos? ¿Eso es una aldea o una nación? ¿En dónde queda? Jamás había oído que un país se llame así.

**PHINEAS**: Queda en el continente americano… ¡Ah! Verdad que atravesamos el portal dimensional. La verdad es que no somos de este mundo, somos de otra dimensión.

El asombro y la incredulidad cundieron por toda la oficina.

**SHIKAMARU**: ¿Otra dimensión? ¿¡Eso es imposible?

**TSUNADE**: ¿¡Acaso alguno de ustedes domina los poderes del Mangekyô Sharingan! Es la única manera de viajar a otra dimensión. Sólo el clan Uchiha puede hacerlo.

**PHINEAS**: ¡¿Mangekyô qué? ¿¡Clan Uchiha? No. Verá, es que Ferb y yo construimos un aparato volador interdimensional pero, sin saber cómo, tuvimos un desperfecto y terminamos acá. Somos de otro universo.

**TSUNADE**: ¿Se refieren al misterioso aparato con el cual destruyeron nuestra muralla?

**PHINEAS**: Sí ¿En dónde lo tienen?

**TSUNADE**: Eso es información clasificada. Lo importante en este momento es…

Tsunade fue interrumpida por los gritos de gozo de una niña pelirroja que venía en la espalda de Naruto. Ambos muchachos llegaron por una de las ventanas de la oficina.

**NARUTO**: ¿Te gustó, Candace?

**CANDACE**: ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍ! ¡Qué divertido! ¡Whooooo! ¡Hagámoslo otra vez, Naruto!

El semblante de emoción de ambos muchachos rápidamente cambió al ver cómo los que estaban en la oficina los miraban con extrañeza (con rabia en el caso de Sákura).

**TSUNADE**: ¡Naruto! ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto con _Kyándasu_?

**NARUTO**: ¡Ya, ya! ¡No te enojes, Abuela Tsunade! ¡Sólo quise dar un paseo con ella por Konoha!

**TSUNADE**: ¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ME DIGAS…! ¡Bah! No tiene caso.

**CANDACE**: ¿¡ES USTED UNA ABUELA! ¡Pero se ve muy joven, señora! ¡Dígame, por el amor de Dios, qué cremas usa!

**SHIKAMARU**: Naruto, eres un tarado. Fue imprudente de tu parte dar un paseo con un desconocido por Konoha. ¿Qué tal si vio nuestros puntos débiles? ¿Acaso se te olvidó que no tenemos murallas?

**NARUTO**: Tranquilo, Shikamaru, _¡dattebayô!_ Tanto Kyándasu como nuestros "desconocidos" no son shinobi de ningún sitio. No son peligrosos. No saben usar su chakra. Además no te preocupes por las murallas; las reconstruiremos _¡dattebayô!_

**PHINEAS**: Gracias por traer de vuelta a nuestra hermana, Naruto. Como le iba diciendo, señora Tsunade, le preguntaba por el aparato volador porque ahí están nuestras herramientas.

**TSUNADE**: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

**PHINEAS**: Pues, ya que nosotros destruimos su muralla, quisiéramos disculparnos reconstruyéndola. Y para eso necesitamos las herramientas. Si nos las da ahora mismo, la tendremos reconstruida para antes de la hora de cenar.

Las risas burlonas invadieron la oficina de la Hokage.

**KIBA**: ¿Antes de la hora de cenar? ¡Debes estar loco, niño!

**NEJI**: Parece ser que el golpe en su cabeza fue más grave de lo que pensamos.

**SHINO**: Si estos niños construyeron ese aparato volador transdimensional en un día, serán capaces de reconstruir las murallas, pero no creo que lo hagan en tan poco tiempo.

**ROCK LEE**: ¡Si lo hacen, daré 500 vueltas a Konoha caminando en mis manos! No… ¡1.000!

**CANDACE**: ¡Hey, no se burlen! Ustedes no conocen las extraordinarias habilidades de mis hermanos. ¡Más bien ve calentando para hacer tus 1.000 vueltas, chico verde!

**ROCK LEE**: ¡Me llamo Rock Lee, hermosa señorita!

**ISABELLA**: ¡Además Phineas y Ferb no están solos! Cuentan con nosotras, ¡la Tropa de Niñas Exploradoras número 46.231!

Mientras las niñas exploradoras sacaban pecho, sólo recibían más risas y comentarios burlones y sarcásticos. Pese a ello, ni Phineas ni Ferb ni las niñas exploradoras ni los demás niños hacían caso de las burlas; estaban firmes y tranquilos, estaban en silencio y no parecían estar ofendidos ni tristes, cosa que llamó poderosamente la atención de Tsunade.

**TSUNADE**: ¡De acuerdo, _Fíniasu_! ¡SHIZUNE! Lleva los niños hasta la bodega en donde tienen guardado el aparato volador. Muéstrale este papel firmado por mí a Ibiki en donde autorizo a que saquen lo que necesiten y se pongan a trabajar en la reconstrucción de las murallas ¡de inmediato!

**SHIZUNE**: Pe…pero, Tsunade-sama…

La Hokage dirigió una mirada furiosa a Shizune; acto seguido, y comprendiendo inmediatamente lo que Tsunade trataba de decir con sus ojos, Shizune invitó a los niños a que la acompañaran a donde Ibiki Morino. Luego los niños, excepto Candace, se fueron con Shizune.

**PHINEAS**: ¡De lujo! ¡Gracias señora Hokage, gracias Shizune! Ferb, ¡Ya sé qué vamos a hacer hoy! ¡Oye! ¿Y Perry?

Perry, si bien había acompañado a los niños hasta la oficina de la Hokage, se hallaba escondido detrás de la biblioteca.

**SHIKAMARU**: Hokage-sama ¿No cree Ud. que fue muy…?

**TSUNADE**: ¿Muy qué, Shikamaru? ¿Estás cuestionando la autoridad de un Hokage? Mientras ustedes se burlaban, estos niños no reaccionaron; señal de que saben lo que hacen.

**INO**: Pero Hokage-sama ¿no cree que son demasiado jóvenes como para que se pongan a hacer una labor así?

**TSUNADE**: Sí, sí lo son. Pero si pudieron construir un aparato capaz de hacer cosas que nosotros jamás habíamos imaginado, creo que podrán con una muralla.

**SÁKURA**: Pero Hokage-sama…

**TSUNADE**: ¡Pero nada, Sákura! Les doy una misión a todos ustedes: supervisen a esos muchachos, ayúdenlos si es necesario.

**SHIKAMARU**: ¿Vamos a ser niñeras? ¡Qué fastidio! ¿Por qué no ordenar eso a Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi?

**TSUNADE**: ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

Ibiki, algunos ANBU y los visitantes de la otra dimensión caminaban frente a Ichiraku Ramen llevando a cuestas aparatos raros. Mientras Phineas y Ferb tenían sus cajas de herramientas, Bufford, Baljeet y las Niñas Exploradoras cargaban instrumentos musicales. Ningún shinobi sabía qué era una batería, un bajo, un teclado o una guitarra eléctrica; por eso tanto Ibiki como Shizune creían que eras otras de sus herramientas cuando Phineas y Ferb llegaron a la bodega a sacar lo que necesitaban.

**PHINEAS**: Oye, Ibiki ¿Por qué tú y tus amigos nos escoltan como si fuéramos a hacer algo malo?

**IBIKI**: ¡Para vigilarlos! No queremos que se nos escapen.

**PHINEAS**: ¿Escapar? ¡Pero si Konoha está de lujo! Es un lugar muy bonito; no queremos escapar.

**IBIKI**: ¡Pues más les vale, niñitos! En el punto de encuentro los están esperando los _gennin_.

Llegaron al sitio del accidente. Allí los estaban esperando los Konoha 11 con cemento, clavos y madera. Los visitantes descargaron sus aparatos y empezaron a trabajar. Era un trabajo muy raro porque mientras las niñas tocaban los instrumentos, los muchachos, en vez de empezar a hacer la mezcla y trabajar la madera, comenzaron a construir una serie de aparatos raros con brazos metálicos.

Tanto Ibiki como los Konoha 11 los miraban muy raro.

**NEJI**: ¿¡Se puede saber qué están haciendo? Los materiales están allá.

**PHINEAS**: Estamos construyendo nuestras herramientas.

**NEJI**: ¿¡Pero no son herramientas lo que tienen en sus manos?

**PHINEAS**: Sí, pero cada vez que construimos algo, usamos maquinaria. ¿Ustedes no conocen la maquinaria para construcción? ¿Jamás han visto mezcladoras de cemento o grúas?

**NEJI**: No, no sé de qué están hablando. ¡Y les advierto que no intenten nada raro! Con mi Byákugan nada se me escapa a la vista! ¡Puedo ver todo lo que ustedes hagan desde kilómetros y mi campo de visión es muy amplio!

**PHINEAS**: ¿Puedes ver en todos los espectros? ¡De lujo, Neji! Pero no te preocupes; como le dije a Ibiki, tu aldea es demasiado bonita como para que nos queramos escapar.

En su oficina estaba Tsunade hablando con Shizune. Ésta le estaba informando a la Hokage que los visitantes ya habían recibido sus herramientas cuando, repentinamente, un animal verde con pico de pato, cola de castor, pico de pato, semiacuático y ponedor de huevos saltó hacia el escritorio de Tsunade y gruñó, haciendo que ella, la cerdita Ton Ton y Shizune se sobresaltaran.

**TSUNADE**: ¡Ah! Ahí está la mascota de esos muchachos.

**SHIZUNE**: Sí, recuerdo que ese niño _Fíniasu_ andaba preguntándolo.

Luego ocurrió algo que dejó perplejas a la Hokage y su ayudante. Delante de ellas el animalito verde se paró sobre sus patas traseras y se puso un sombrero café. El ornitorrinco metió las manos a uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un aparato pequeño, transparente, con forma lenticular y con bombillitos que parpadeaban. Acto seguido del aparato salió una proyección holográfica de un hombre de edad avanzada y de serio semblante. Era un holograma del Mayor Monograma.

**MONOGRAMA**: _¡Saludos! Si estás viendo este mensaje es porque el Agente P se halla en terreno hostil, ha perdido toda posibilidad de contacto inmediato con nuestra base y ha encontrado a alguien confiable. Soy el Mayor Francis Monograma y este es un programa holográfico interactivo inteligente y autoactualizable que satisfará todas tus dudas._

**TSUNADE**: ¿Qué es esto? ¿¡Acaso es una especie de _genjutsu_?

**MONOGRAMA**: _Lo siento, mis respuestas son limitadas. Debes hacer las preguntas correctas_7.

**SHIZUNE**: Jamás había visto un _genjutsu_ así. ¿Será de Orochimaru?

**MONOGRAMA**: _Lo siento, mis respuestas son limitadas. Debes hacer las preguntas correctas_.

**TSUNADE**: ¡Increíble! Estos niños me sorprenden. ¿Qué más tendrán bajo la manga?

Al escuchar la tercera pregunta incorrecta, el holograma de Monograma se puso furioso.

**MONOGRAMA**: _¡YA TE DIJE QUE MIS RESPUESTAS SON LIMITADAS! ¡HAZ LAS PREGUNTAS CORRECTAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ O ME DESACTIVO!_

Tsunade y Shizune se sobresaltaron otra vez y pusieron cara de regañadas.

**TSUNADE**: Bu…bueno, _Monogurama_-san; ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**MONOGRAMA**: _Somos la O.S.B.A., Organización Sin Buen Acrónimo. Una división de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América que usa animales en labores de infiltración, reconocimiento y espionaje. El agente que se ha puesto en contacto con ustedes se llama Agente P o Perry el ornitorrinco_.

**TSUNADE**: ¿¡ACASO PLANEAN USTEDES INFILTRAR NUESTRA ALDEA!

**MONOGRAMA**: _No, no espiamos naciones ni ciudades; sólo espiamos a ciertos personajes peligrosos para la seguridad nacional_.

**TSUNADE**: ¿Ustedes y los niños trabajan juntos?

**MONOGRAMA**: _No. La familia ignora por completo que su mascota es un agente secreto y es imperativo que siga así._

**TSUNADE**: ¿A quién o quiénes está espiando en estos momentos el Agente P?

**MONOGRAMA**: _En estos momentos está espiando al Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, un científico cuya imagen le muestro en este momento. Él se caracteriza por crear máquinas que buscan generar el caos y la confusión. De acuerdo con la última actualización suministrada al programa por el Agente P, al parecer está en su área. Recomiendo tomar precauciones. Cualquier otra información, pídesela al Agente P._

**TSUNADE**: Está bien. Nos encargaremos de esto, _Monogurama_-san. ¿Y en cuanto al estatus del Agente P?

**MONOGRAMA**: _Si así lo requieres, el Agente P podrá ponerse a tu servicio por el tiempo que fuere necesario._

Dicho esto, Perry apagó el holograma e hizo el saludo marcial frente a Tsunade.

**TSUNADE**: Bueno, pequeño amiguito. ¿Así que te pones a nuestro servicio? Qué dices, Shizune. ¿Lo mandamos con los ANBU?

**SHIZUNE**: Yo creo que es el perfil que más se adecúa a Perry…pero nadie que no sea _jônin_ puede ser ANBU. Creo que debe pasar los exámenes antes.

**TSUNADE**: No creo que eso sea necesario. ¡Ve por Ibiki y dile que tengo un nuevo ANBU!

**SHIZUNE**: ¡Por supuesto!

**TSUNADE**: ¡No se te olvide traer a Sai para que haga el retrato de _Hainzu Dûfenshumatsu!_

**PHINEAS**: ¿YA ESTÁN LISTAS LAS MÁQUINAS, ISABELLA? ¡CONECTEN!

Las Niñas Exploradoras conectaron la maquinaria de construcción con la orquesta que habían armado, con lo cual las máquinas se encendieron.

Los shinobi sólo miraban.

**PHINEAS**: ¡TODOS A SUS LUGARES!

Dada esta orden los instrumentos fueron tomados. Phineas tomó la guitarra eléctrica; Baljeet los bongós; Ferb, otra guitarra eléctrica; Bufford, la batería; Stacy, la organeta; Candace, el bajo y las niñas se pararon frente a un micrófono para hacer coro.

**PHINEAS**: ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS DE KONOHA! Phineas y los Ferb-tones les vamos a cantar una canción llamada "_The Happiest Days of Our Lives / Another Brick on the Wall Part II"_.

**TEN TEN**: ¡QUÉÉÉÉ! ¿¡UNA CANCIÓN! ¿¡QUÉ PASÓ CON EL MURO?

**KIBA**: ¿¡PERO QUÉ SE HAN CREÍDO!

**ROCK LEE**: ¡ESO ES MUY POCO JUVENIL DE SU PARTE!

**CHOUJI**: ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!

**SÁKURA**: ¡HEMOS SIDO ENGAÑADOS!

**SHIKAMARU**: ¡QUÉ FASTIDIO!

**SHINO**: Nos hicieron perder toda la tarde.

**TEMARI**: ¡Eso pasa por confiar en extraños!

**INO**: ¡SÍ! GASTAMOS TODA LA TARDE VIÉNDOLOS "TRABAJAR". ¡YA CASI ES DE NOCHE!

"Sai" se limitó a esbozar una de sus famosas sonrisas falsas.

**SAI**: Ya regreso, Tsunade me mandó llamar con Shizune. No tardo.

**HINATA**: Los…los…muros aún no es…están erigidos, _Fí_…_Fíniasu_-kun. ¡Es…tán en problemas con Tsu..Tsunade-sama!

**PHINEAS**: ¡Tranquilos, tranquilos! ¡No se preocupen, amigos! Sólo miren lo que va a pasar a continuación. [Dirigiéndose al grupo] ¿Listos amigos? ¡Un, dos, tres, cua…!

Cuando Phineas y los Ferb-tones empezaron a tocar las primeras notas, la maquinaria empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música. Era como si hubiera gente manejándola dentro pero no había nadie. De inmediato las máquinas comenzaron a mezclar, fraguar, armar cimientos y poner ladrillos ellas solas, al ritmo de _The Happiest Days of Our Lives /_ _Another Brick in the Wall Part II_, y a velocidad pasmosa.

Los shinobi estaban boquiabiertos ante el espectáculo que estaba presenciando. Pero muy pronto empezaron a seguir la melodía con pequeños movimientos de pies y cabeza.

Desde su oficina, Tsunade y Shizune veían cómo unas máquinas raras avanzaban rápido al son de una rara y muy pegajosa melodía, estableciendo cimientos y armando las paredes de la nueva muralla de Konoha. ¡No lo podían creer!

Un grupo de albañiles iba en camino a Konoha, cargados de materiales y herramientas para reconstruir el muro. Cuando vieron lo que sucedía en frente suyo, dieron media vuelta y, muy cabizbajos, se devolvieron.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: _"¡All in all it's just another brick in the wall!" _¡GUAU! ¡Esto me recuerrda cuando erra joven!

Doofenshmirtz bailaba ante la avergonzada mirada de Vanessa y el estupor de Sasuke, Orochimaru y Kabuto. Lo raro es que no se escuchaba ninguna melodía.

**VANESSA**: _¡A mi papá le gusta avergonzarme!_

**KABUTO**: _Está loco._

**OROCHIMARU**: …

**SASUKE**: ¡Hn! Patético.

Menos de 6 minutos tardó la construcción de la muralla. Los shinobi fueron a examinarla y se dieron cuenta de que era más alta, más gruesa y más sólida que la anterior.

**PHINEAS**: ¡Damas y caballeros de Konoha! ¡HE AQUÍ SU MURALLA!

**KIBA**: ¡USTEDES SON ASOMBROSOS! ¡Son algo fuera de este mundo!

**FERB**: De hecho, no somos de este mundo.

**SÁKURA**: ¡INCREÍBLE! ¡En un parpadeo sacaron de la nada una muralla sólida!

**SHINO**: Y lo hicieron antes de la hora de cenar.

**ROCK LEE**: ¡EL FUEGO DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE EN USTEDES, MIS JUVENILES AMIGOS! ¡SE NOTA QUE USTEDES APROVECHAN LA PRIMAVERA DE LA JUVENTUD AL MÁXIMO! ¡Ya mismo haré mis 50.000…no 100.000 vueltas a Konoha en mis manos! ¡Es un honor haber perdido ante tan juveniles genios!

**SAI**: El enano cabeza de triángulo y sus amigos son muy sorprendentes.

**INO**: ¡Ji, ji! ¡Cantas muy bien, _Fâbu_! ¡Ji, ji! Tocar ese… ese…shamisen8 tan raro… te hace ver lindo.

**HINATA**: Los…los felicito. Ha…han hecho algo…algo…increíble.

**B****UFFORD**: Apuesto a que no viste venir esto con tu "_Bákugan"_ ¿Eh, ojitos?

**NEJI**: ¡HMPFF! ¡Es BYÁKUGAN!

**BUFFORD**: ¡Como sea, ojitos!

**BALJEET**: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Buen apunte, Bufford!

**BUFFORD**: ¡No seas lambón, nerd!

En esos momentos Perry el ornitorrinco anunciaba su aparición con su característico gruñido.

**PHINEAS**: ¡Oh! Ahí estás, Perry!

De inmediato Rock Lee agarró al verde mamífero con mucha emoción y entusiasmo.

**ROCK LEE**: ¡_Fíniasu_-san, mi juvenil camarada! ¡Tu mascota exhibe el vigor y el fuego de la juventud! ¡Me imagino que debe rebosar de actividad este animalito!

**PHINEAS**: ¡Hm! No hace gran cosa.

**CHOUJI**: Bueno, debemos regresar al despacho de Tsunade-sama para informarle de esto.

**TSUNADE**: ¡¿QUE LOS MUROS ESTÁN TERMINADOS!

PHINEAS: Así es, señora Hokage. Además le hemos agregado unas mejoras.

SHIZUNE: ¿Qué clase de mejoras?

PHINEAS: Bueno…le agregamos un campo de fuerza…

Phineas sacó un control remoto y, cuando lo activó, una serie de rayos salieron desde ciertos puntos del muro dirigidos hasta cierto punto sobre Konoha. A continuación, desde el punto en donde convergían los rayos empezó a aparecer un campo de energía transparente que en un 2 por 3 cubrió a Konoha como si fuera un domo de cristal.

Una bandada de pájaros "ajúa9" que volaban de regreso a la Aldea se estrellaron en el domo y se deslizaron en dirección al suelo, en donde los esperaban gatos hambrientos10.

**PHINEAS**: …un sistema de identificación biométrica que registra quiénes y a qué hora salen y entran de Konoha. Además este sistema tiene sus bases de datos cruzada con el archivo policial de la Aldea, luego sirve para detectar sospechosos…

Un par de individuos quienes querían incursionar en Konoha para sustraer secretos, se habían disfrazado (pobremente) como Might Guy y Rock Lee, se acercaron a la puerta pero una voz electrónica los detuvo en seco. La voz provenía de un monitor de proyección holográfica.

**VOZ**: _Buenas tardes. Soy el Control de Ingresos y Salidas de Konohagakure no Sato o CISKON. Identifíquese por favor._

**INDIVIDUO 1** [muy nervioso]: E…este…yo soy Guy, ¡Might Guy!

**INDIVIDUO 2** [también muy nervioso]: Rock… ¡Rock Lee!

De inmediato salió un rayo láser que escaneó al par de individuos.

**CISKON**: _Haciendo comparación biométrica…No hay coincidencia. Quédese en el lugar hasta que lleguen las autoridades correspondientes._

**INDIVIDUO 1**: ¡No, gracias! ¡Seguiremos andando!

A continuación, de la pared surgieron varios lanzallamas que procedieron a chamuscar al par de impostores. Éstos estaban tan exánimes que algunos ANBU que estaban cerca llegaron para llevárselos a interrogarlos.

Segundos después llegó una joven muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos negros a la puerta, con varios vegetales en sus manos.

**CISKON**: _Buenas tardes. Soy el Control de Ingresos y Salidas de Konohagakure no Sato o CISKON. Identifíquese por favor._

**MUCHACHA**: Mi nombre es Ayame.

El mismo láser escaneó a la muchacha.

**CISKON**: _Haciendo comparación biométrica…Hay coincidencia…Bienvenida a Konoha, señorita Ayame._

**AYAME: **¡Gracias, CISKON!

**CISKON**: _De nada, señorita Ayame_.

**PHINEAS**: …y también hemos instalado un sistema de defensa antiaéreo.

**TSUNADE**: ¿ANTIAÉREO?

**PHINEAS**: Sí, para derribar objetos voladores que se acerquen a Konoha y no quieran establecer contacto.

Pain había llegado a Konoha solo, quería entrar lo más sigilosamente posible pero, al ver la suerte que corrieron el par de impostores, decidió que la mejor forma de llegar al centro de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas era volando…así podría hacer su jutsu Shinra Tensei y destruirla él solo de un solo golpe y por sorpresa.

Para cuando a un punto situado sobre el centro de la Aldea empezó a acumular energía para su Shinra Tensei cuando unos reflectores iluminaron su cara y, a continuación, empezó a recibir disparos. Los esquivó todos hasta que vio que venían hacia él unos misiles. Ahí Pain vio que no podía hacer más que descender rápido y emprender la huida. No obstante los misiles lo siguieron hasta donde aterrizó, un claro en el bosque cercano a Konoha, y hubo una explosión.

Los misiles dieron en el blanco pero Pain sobrevivió ileso.

**PAIN**: Hmmm. Para la próxima traeré a todos mis Paths.

Dicho esto, se fue.

**TSUNADE**: No cabe duda que ustedes hicieron un trabajo excelente. Superaron mis expectativas enormemente. Han ayudado enormemente a Konoha. ¿Cómo podemos agradecerles?

**PHINEAS**: Con dos cosas: 1, que nos dejen dormir en nuestra nave; mañana empezaremos a repararla junto con el control para reabrir el portal, el cual también está dañado. Y 2, que asistan todos al concierto que ofreceremos en la Concha Acústica.

**TSUNADE**: ¡Trato hecho, _Fíniasu_!

De pronto un rugido estomacal bastante fuerte se escuchó en el despacho. Señal de que alguien tenía hambre.

**SÁKURA**: Naruto. ¡Eres un tonto! ¡¿Tienes que hacer esa clase de ruidos delante de todos? ¡NOS AVERGÜENZAS!

**NARUTO**: ¡No, Sákura-chan, no fui yo, de veras!

**PHINEAS**: Es cierto, Sákura. No fue Naruto, fue Ferb.

El estómago de Ferb volvió a hacer el mismo ruido; era como él, y no Naruto, tuviese en su estómago al Kyûbi y éste estuviese hecho una furia.

**PHINEAS**: ¡Tienes razón, hermano! Ya casi es hora de cenar.

**BUFFORD**: ¡Ya me rugen las tripas!

Los extradimensionales manifestaron su sensación de hambre.

**NARUTO**: Tsunade-bâchan. ¡Llevémoslos a Ichiraku!

**PHINEAS**: ¿Qué es Ichiraku?

**NARUTO**: ¡Es donde se prepara el mejor ramen del mundo, dattebayô!

**CANDACE**: ¡Sí, me consta!

**TSUNADE**: Bueno ¡no se diga más! Vamos todos a Ichiraku. ¡Esta va por mi cuenta!

La alegría cundió entre todos los presentes.

En la Concha Acústica de Konoha, la cual fue construida al mismo tiempo que las murallas, se veía un concierto como jamás se había visto en la Aldea. Phineas y sus amigos, después de la comilona en Ichiraku, dieron el concierto. En ese momento estaban cantando _Gitchee Gitchee Goo_ y todos en Konoha, grandes y chicos, civiles y shinobi bailaban al son de la música pop.

Tsunade se había animado a asistir y bailar un poco con Jiraiya. A Shizune la habían botado accidentalmente al público y ella estaba literalmente "flotando" sobre un mar de manos que la llevaban (muy a su pesar) de un lado a otro de la multitud. Chouji había hecho el _Nikudan Senssha_ y la multitud lo hacía rebotar de un lado para el otro como pelota de playa. Candace, mientras tocaba el bajo, se bajó del escenario y le cantó a Naruto, el cual estaba embelesado con ella, cosa que entristecía a Hinata y enfurecía a Sákura, a ella le parecía demasiada coquetería en tan poco tiempo (_¡UN DÍA MÁS Y PROTAGONIZARÁN UNO DE LOS LIBROS DE JIRAIYA-SENSEI!_ Decía la Sákura Interior). Mientras tanto, Ferb le guiñaba el ojo a Ino quien le respondía desde la multitud con otros guiños y una cara coqueta.

En cuanto a "Sai", éste se limitaba a dibujar hasta en el más mínimo detalle la escena que estaba viendo.

Al lado suyo se encontraba un retrato a lápiz de Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Abajo del retrato estaba escrito "Criminal Clase S".

**ENDING**

_Shubi dubi duba, shubi dubi duba_

Es la súper kunoichi tímida adolescente

_Shubi dubi duba, subi dubi duba_

De ojos lavandas, tartamudea al hablar

Sus rivales se asustan

Cuando activa su Byakugan

Y sus fans se derriten cuando ella dice así…

**HINATA**: ¡Na…Naruto-kun!

¡ES HINATA!

¡HINATA HYÛGA!

1 ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo!

2 Al hablante de japonés promedio se le dificulta pronunciar el inglés.

3 El estribillo de la Guarida de Orochimaru, similar al de Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociados.

4 Como ya saben, Doofenshmirtz viene de un país germanoparlante (tal vez Austria o Suiza)

5 Stacy es de ascendencia nipona, luego sabe cómo usar los honoríficos.

6 Es el clan de Duncan McLeod (se pronuncia _Maclaud_), personaje principal de _Highlander, el inmortal._

7 Rindo homenaje a la película _Yo, Robot_ con Will Smith.

8 El _shamisen_ es una especie de instrumento musical japonés de cuerdas, de cuello muy largo y plano. Tiene el vientre de piel de gato y tres cuerdas que se tocan con un plectro de hueso denominado _bachi_. El _shamisen_ es un instrumento tradicional del teatro _kabuk_i.

9 Véase episodio 101 de _Naruto_.

10 Véase _Los Simpson: la película_.


	3. Capítulo 3: Especial de Navidad

**Especial de Navidad**

**...**

La Nación del Fuego, la cual disfruta de un clima casi tropical todo el año, sufrió ese día un extraño fenómeno climatológico. Quién sabe cómo y por qué, un frente frío salió del Polo Norte del planeta de los shinobi con la suficiente fuerza como para alcanzar Konoha. Toda la noche le tomó a ese_jetstream__1_ gélido llegar hasta la aldea y provocar una precipitación de nieve.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol surgieron del horizonte, todos los habitantes de la aldea se maravillaron ante tan raro espectáculo. La mayoría nunca había visto nieve en su vida, pero otros como nuestros amigos shinobi sí y de inmediato se dispusieron a jugar en ella (menos Shikamaru, como era de esperarse).

Phineas, Ferb y sus amigos también se sorprendieron al ver que la nieve cubría el lugar. De inmediato se vistieron y salieron.

**PHINEAS**: ¡De lujo! Qué divertido. ¡Yupii! Esto parece invierno. ¡Juguemos en la nieve!

**NARUTO:** ¡Qué gran idea, _Fíniasu_! ¿Qué se te ocurre?

Candace, quien vio a Sákura, de inmediato se crispó y se le ocurrió algo tan malicioso que su sonrisa destilaba litros de maldad.

**CANDACE:** ¡GUERRA DE NIEVE!

**SÁKURA**: ¿Qué...? ¡oupfff!

De inmediato, la pelirrosada fue objeto de un bombardeo níveo incesante por parte de Candace, quien veía en esto una forma de desquitarse de alguien que le había caído mal desde el primer momento Sus ráfagas de nieve iban acompañadas de unas risotadas de demente. La siguió bombardeando hasta que se cansó.

**SÁKURA**: ¡Bfff...! Ahora es mi turno, flacuchenta...

Candace no se había dado cuenta de que había despertado una bestia. Sákura le contestó el bombardeo con otro bombardeo aún mayor ya que en éste no sólo usaba manos sino también lanzaba bolas de nieve a patadas a una velocidad pasmosa. Obvio que también con risotadas de sicópata. Tanto así que Candace tuvo que refugiarse detrás de unas canecas de basura.

**NARUTO**: ¡Piensa rápido, Sákura-chan!

**SÁKURA**: ¿Qué...? ¡Upfgh!

Certero fue el bolazo que le dio a Sákura Naruto. Pronto Sákura fue cubierta completamente por el bombardeo de Naruto. Terminado éste, se dirigió a donde Candace.

**NARUTO**: ¿Estás bien, _Kyándisu_-chan?

Candace estaba tan embelesada con el rubio que apenas asintió balbuceando. Hinata la escena con tristeza y Sákura estaba tan iracunda que la nieve que le habían lanzado se estaba derritiendo.

**SÁKURA**: ¡SHANNARÔ! Naruto, ¡te hare comer...!

**PHINEAS**: Tranquila, Sákura. Nos estamos divirtiendo. Tranquila. Más bien coge una bola y lánzasela a otro.

Después de revisar el paisaje, Sákura encontró su objetivo: Ino-puerca, quien estaba hablando muy animada (y flirteando) con Ferb. A continuación procedió a lanzar una descarga de nieve al par de "tórtolos". Éstos, ni cortos ni perezosos, también le contestaron, sólo que de manera más indiscriminada ya que algunos bolazos terminaban en Shino, Tenten, Phineas, Baljeet, Isabella... por lo que todo degeneró en una batalla de de nieve en la que no se veía bando definido. Era todos contra todos.

**KAKASHI**: ¿Pero qué pasa [¡POF!]... aquí?"

Un bolazo perdido le había dado en el ojo que no tenía tapado.

**BUFFORD**: ¡Fue Baljeet!

**BALJEET**: ¡Oye!

**KAKASHI**: Hm. Hola muchachos. Veo que están disfrutando de la nieve. Este, Phineas, ¿Podrías decirme quién es este niño? Los ANBU lo han encontrado husmeando por toda Konoha y dice conocerlos a ustedes.

El peliplata sacó agarrando de la mano a un niño rubio, de gafas, que se veía emocionado.

Phineas y sus amigos, sorprendidos, dijeron en coro "¡¿Irving?"

**ISABELLA**: ¿Pero cómo llegaste, Irving?

**IRVING**: Pues yo vine en la misma nave que ustedes, amigos. Sólo que no me vieron ni me notaron. ¡Pero aún así he disfrutado de todo! ¡Miren todas las fotos que tomé!

De inmediato Irving sacó su cámara digital y mostró las fotos. Éstas abarcaban desde el mismo instante en que Phineas y Ferb sacaban los planos de la nave interdimensional hasta el concierto que se había armado anoche en la recién construida concha acústica de Konoha. Había fotos en las que Irving aparecía fotografiándose con todo el mundo, desde Anko hasta con los ancianos del concejo de la aldea. Incluso había una en la cual aparecía Irving con Danzô... ¡y éste sonreía de oreja a oreja!

**PHINEAS**: ¡No te preocupes, Kakashi! Es amigo nuestro.

**KAKASHI**: Pues déjenme decirles que este chico es muy hábil para el sigilo. [Dirigiéndose a Irving] Oye, chico. ¿No te interesa ser shinobi? Tienes madera para eso. Yo sería tu maestro, no soy muy estricto.

El chico de gafitas y medio regordete casi se desmaya de la emoción.

**IRVING**: ¿Y-yo sh-shi-shinobi? ¡Mi sueño de toda la vida se hace realidad!

**CANDACE**: ¿De toda la vida? ¡Pero si llevamos acá menos de 72 horas!

Tratando de interrumpir el conato de discusión, Isabella tomó la palabra.

**ISABELLA**: ¡Oigan! ¿Qué tal si le enseñamos a nuestros amigos shinobi a cómo hacer angelitos y muñecos de nieve?

Todo el mundo dijo que sí y de inmediato se pusieron manos a la obra. Por supuesto que el único que no quiso participar fue Shikamaru porque todo eso le parecía una "flojera". Dado que los ninja eran rápidos a la hora de aprender (excepto Naruto), en pocas horas fueron capaces de hacer no sólo muñecos de nieve sino también verdaderas esculturas níveas que casi parecían moverse por sí solas.

Naruto hizo un muñeco de nieve de Sákura, el cual quedó gordo por lo que la retratada procedió a demolerlo a puños. Acontecido esto, Naruto quiso hacer un muñeco de nieve de Candace. Ella lo alabó como si fuera una obra de arte, pese a que había quedado peor de gordo. Hinata, quien había hecho una escultura en nieve de Naruto (más que Naruto, parecía el David de Miguel Ángel), sólo quedó triste al ver la escena que pasaba al lado suyo. Kakashi hizo en nieve una escena de _Icha__Icha_. Ino y Ferb se retrataron el uno a la otra y viceversa. Chôji hizo una de una barbacoa. Tenten hizo unas armas de nieve. Shino hizo unos bichitos. Kiba hizo a Akamaru (Akamaru orinó su estatua). Rock Lee hizo a su maestro Gai.

**ROCK****LEE**: Si no puedo hacer bien un Gai-sensei de nieve, ¡haré 5.000 angelitos!

Sákura hizo a Sásuke. Neji hizo una estatua de su papá muerto y

**PHINEAS**: ¡Esto está divertido! ¡Me recuerda la Navidad...!

**NARUTO**: ¿Navidad? ¿Qué es eso? ¡Cuenta, _Fâbu_, cuenta!

**SHINO**: Me intriga saber qué es eso de 'Navidad'.

**TENTEN**: Sí, _Fâbu_. ¡Cuéntanos!

**CANDACE**: ¡¿Que ustedes no saben qué es la Navidad?

Los Konoha 11 respondieron en coro: "No."

**CANDACE**: ¿Que no saben quién es Santa Claus?

**KONOHA****11**: No.

**CANDACE**: ¿Que no saben qué es un villancico?"

**KONOHA****11**: ¡No!

**CANDACE:** ¿Que no s...?"

**STACY**: En serio ¿seguirás preguntándoles? Ya sabes que no conocen nada de la navidad.

**PHINEAS**: ¡Huy, pero qué pesar! Nadie en Konoha sabe qué es la Navidad.

De repente hubo como un campanilleo y un coro.

**PHINEAS**: Ferb, ¡ya sé qué vamos a hacer hoy!

**HINATA**: Oigan ¿Y-y _Pe-peri_?

...

Tsunade estaba en su escritorio, aburrida ante tanto papeleo que tenía que hacer. A su lado estaba Shizune con Tonton en su regazo.

**TSUNADE**: ¡Que raro! ¿No? ¿Nieve en ésta época del año? Es muy raro, me gustaría salir a investigar un rato...

**SHIZUNE**: ¡De ninguna manera, Tsunade-sama! No más pretextos para evadir el papeleo. Primero haga estos deberes y luego sí podrá jugar en la nieve todo lo que quiera...

En ese momento entró raudo por la ventana Perry el Ornitorrinco.

_¡Perry!_

**TSUNADE**: ¡OH! ¡Buenos días, Agente P! Recientes informes de inteligencia han ubicado a tu enemigo, el Dr. _Hainzu__Dûfenshumatsu_. Parece estar en la guarida norte de Orochimaru por lo que no sería raro que ellos hayan formado una especie de alianza. Tu misión es saber qué traman y detenerlos. ¡Buena suerte, Agente P!

Perry, quien ahora tenía la bandana de Konoha sobre su sombrero y diversas cartucheras en las que guardaba kunai y papeles bomba, salió por la ventana. No sin antes hacer una reverencia a Tsunade y a Shizune.

_¡Agente P!_

**TSUNADE**: Listo ¿Puedo salir a jugar en la nieve, Shizune?

**SHIZUNE**: ¡No hasta que termine su papeleo!

**TSUNADE**: ¡Vamos! ¡Di que sí!

**SHIZUNE**: ¡QUE NO!

...

_¡Orochimaru guarida subterránea!_

Perry, después de haber evitado montones de trampas mortales, llegó a la puerta de la guarida de Orochimaru. Tocó el timbre (el cual hizo _¡ding__dong!_) y le abrió Vanessa.

**VANESSA:** Hola, Agente P. Mi papá no está, tampoco ese tal Orochemaro...

**KABUTO** (Gritando desde muy al fondo, casi no se oía): ¡OROCHIMARU-SAMA PARA TI, NIÑITA!

**VANESSA**: Bueno... como te decía. Ni mi papá ni OROCHIMARU-SAMA están. De hecho mi papá te dejó una carta. Tómala, aquí tienes. Chao que estoy ocupada con alguien especial...

Dicho esto, Vanessa miró de reojo con aire lascivo a alguien y cerró la puerta.

**VANESSA**: muy bien, chico lindo. De ésta no escapas.

**SÁSUKE**: ¿¡Por qué no me fui con Orochimaru-sama y _Dûfenshumatsu_-baka! ¿Por qué no se llevaron a esta niñita patética con ellos?

**VANESSA** (Canturreando): Oh... ¿Sásuke? ¡Sáaaasukeeee! ¡Ven acáaaaa! ¡Te quiero mostrar algoooo!

**SÁSUKE**: ¡Qué fastidio!

Afuera, Perry procedió a leer el contenido de la carta.

_Hola, Perry el Ornitorrinco._

_No me vengas a buscarr a la guarrida de mi grran amigo Orrochimarru que es muy genial ¿Sabías que puede expulsarr serrpientes de sus brrazos y sacarr espadas de su boca? ¿Y que también es un científico malvado como yo y que tiene hasta su prropio laborratorrio malvado en donde conduce sus experrimentos malvados?Yo no sabía que tenía un colega en este planeta.¡Estoy tan feliz!_

_Me fui con él a prrobarr un nuevo inadorr al Polo Norrte. Así que no nos podrrás atrraparr. ¡JA JA JA!¡Mala suerrte, Perry el Orrnitorrinco!_

_P.S.: Si tienes oporrtunidad, dile a ese tal Sásuke que ni se le ocurra tocarr a mi nenita. Que ya sé cómo la está mirrando y no me caerría bien como yerrno; es un poco grroserro._

Sabido esto, Perry procedió a devolverse a Konoha, no sin antes llevar consigo la carta.

...

Dentro de Konoha las clases de "Introducción a la Navidad" que Phineas y Ferb y sus amigos le estaban dando a los shinobi estaban rindiendo frutos. Tanto los gennin como los chûnin y jônin estaban tomando atenta nota de todo.

**SHINO**: ¿Qué simboliza el árbol de Navidad?

**PHINEAS**: simboliza el amor de Dios hacia toda la humanidad, el cual no cambia al igual que las hojas del pino que permanecen verdes todo el año.

**TENTEN**: ¿Y la estrellita?

**STACY**: representa a la Estrella de Belén que guió a los Reyes Magos hacia el lugar de nacimiento de Jesucristo.

**HINATA**: ¿Qui-quién fue _Hesukurísuto_?

**FERB**: Es como el Rikudô Sennin de nuestro mundo... pero muchísimo más poderoso. ¿Sabían que curaba enfermos, levantaba paralíticos y que incluso resucitó a los tres días de haber sido ejecutado?

**KIBA**: ¿Y entonces qué hace ese tal _Santa__Kurósu_?

**ISABELLA**: Es un delegado de Jesucristo; entrega los regalos a todos lo que han sido buenos durante el año. Pero primero debes escribirle una carta.

**AKAMARU**: ¿WUFF WUFF?

**PHINEAS**: Sí, también regala huesos a los perritos buenos.

**MOEGI**: ¿Y los que se han portado mal?

**CANDACE**: Les da un pedazo de carbón.

**IRVING**: ¿Por qué no mejor explicamos todo esto de la navidad con una canción?

**PHINEAS**: ... ¡Buena idea Irving!

"_Dos semanas de invierno_

_Son de vacaciones_

_Al hablarlas_

_Parece imposible_

_Y los chicos ya piensan_

_En muchas naciones_

_En como pasarlo increíble..._

_Como esto:_

_Lanzarse en cama por un tobogán_

_Saltar una aldea entera_

_Hombres de nieve de talla gigante_

_Bañar zorros en la bañera_

_Guerras de nieve hacer_

_Estilo medieval_

_Y ángeles para lanzar_

_Un villancico en rock_

_Regalos envolver_

_O nieve tener que palear _(**NARUTO**: Bien, no todo es diversión)

_Podrás tener muchas horas de diversión y de felicidad_

_No busques mas pues los shinobi celebrarán la Navidad_

_No busques mas pues los shinobi celebrarán la Navidad."_

**PHINEAS**: como misión tiene ustedes traer un árbol de pino y también adornos. ¿Con qué lo van a adornar? Con lo que quieran.

Naruto, Hinata y Sai se ofrecieron a buscar el árbol (Hinata va sólo porque iba Naruto). El resto se fue a buscar adornos, a excepción de Ino quien se quedó con Ferb. El semblante de Ino denotaba perversión pura.

**INO:** Oye, Ferb. ¿Me enseñarías... ese... ÓRGANO... que tienes? ¡Tengo tantas ganas de tocarlo!

**FERB**: ¿Te refieres a mi organeta?

**INO** (sonrojada): Este... pues... sí, a ese órgano me refería [Movía los ojos a los lados]. ¿A... a cuál... más?

**FERB**: Sí, claro.

...

_¡Tsunade hace papeleo !_

Aprovechando la ausencia de Shizune, Tsunade sacó una botellita de sake que tenía escondida en un compartimento secreto de su escritorio. Era un secreto que pasaba de Hokage a Hokage. Ya iba a tomársela cuando llegó Perry el Ornitorrinco Shinobi.

_¡Perry!_

**TSUNADE**: ¡OH! Ahí estás, Agente P.

Perry sacó la carta y se la mostró a la Hokage quien procedió a leerla.

**TSUNADE**: Hm. Esto confirma la información de Inteligencia. ¿El Polo Norte? ¡Pero si nadie en este mundo jamás ha llegado! ¿Un _inadoru_?

En ese momento Perry el Ornitorrinco sacó el aparato de hologramas.

**MONOGRAMA**: Saludos, Tsunade Senju, bienvenida al programa holográfico inteligente y autoactualizable. ¿Qué duda tienes?

**TSUNADE**: _Monogurama_-san ¿Qué es un _inadoru_?

**MONOGRAMA**: Un inador es un aparato de ultra alta tecnología que inventa el Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz para diversos propósitos, todos malignos por cierto.

**TSUNADE**: ¿Para qué _Dûfenshumatsu_ tiene que ir al Polo Norte con un _inadoru_?

**MONOGRAMA**: Lo siento, mis respuestas son limitadas, debes hacer las preguntas correctas... aunque... tal vez creo que sea para probar su inador.

**TSUNADE**: Bueno, muchas gracias, _Monogurama_-san.

**MONOGRAMA**: De nada, Tsunade Senju. Monograma fuera.

El aparato se apagó.

**TSUNADE**: Con que Dûfenshumatsu y Orochimaru están en el Polo Norte ¿No? Bueno, pues debes ir y detenerlos, _Peri_. Te facilitaré un barco. Toma esta carta firmada por mí y ve a la Tierra de la Garra en donde tengo un amigo mío dueño de un astillero. Ahí tomarás un barco hacia el Polo Norte...

Perry la miró con extrañeza.

**TSUNADE:** ¿Qué? Ah ¿Temes que sea lento? Ah, bueno. Mira, voy a escribirle una carta a _Fíniasu_ y _Fâbu_ pidiéndoles que construyan a mi nombre un motor rápido para barcos. Ojalá así llegues pronto al Polo Norte... y toma esta bandera de Konoha y esta cámara. Cuando llegues, planta la bandera y tómate una foto. Queremos mostrarle a las demás Naciones Elementales que estamos más adelante que ellas.

Perry hizo una venia y desapareció por la ventana.

_¡Perry!_

...

El País del Rayo era una tierra fría y montañosa aunque había partes en las que había muchos bosques templados llenos de pinos. Hinata, Naruto y Sai llegaron de incógnito y muy rápido gracias a unos _jetpacks_ que les construyeron Phineas y Ferb. Mientras Hinata montaba guardia con su Byákugan activado, Naruto y Sai talaban un pino y lo iban poniendo en sus hombros.

De repente Hinata se alteró.

**NARUTO**: ¿Qué ocurre Hinata-chan?

**HINATA**: Acabo de ver dos lecturas de chakra muy poderosas ¡y se acercan a nuestra posición muy deprisa!

**NARUTO**: ¡Pues perdámonos!

El trío de shinobi, con el árbol en sus hombros, emprendieron la huida rápida por los aires gracias a sus jetpacks. El par de ninja propietarios de tremendos chakras, A el Raikage y su hermano, Killer B llegaron con apenas milésimas de segundo de retraso. Si bien no los pudieron atrapar, lograron distinguir que eran de Konoha.

**KILLER****B** (rimando con rap): ¿Para qué Konoha nuestro país invadiría? ¿No saben que con eso guerra habría?

**A**: No sé, pero me parece más extraño aún que se hubieran robado un pino.

**KILLER****B**: Estoy pensando ¿Qué crees que estén tramando?

**A**: No lo sé. Por si acaso desplegaré a todas las fuerzas en la frontera y nosotros mismos iremos a Konoha a que nos resarzan este agravio.

**KILLER****B**: ¿Guerra por un pino? ¿No es un desatino?

**A**: La cuestión no es si nos robaron un pino o no, es que fuerzas militares incursionaron en nuestra nación, sin siquiera consultarnos. Guerras se han declarado por menos que eso. ¡Y vamos a Konoha a enseñarles que no se debe hacer eso!

**KILLER****B**: De veras ¿No crees que exageras?

**A**: No. Y antes de irme, le daré aviso a los demás kage de las Naciones Elementales. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa, B. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

**KILLER****B**: Dime.

**A**: ¡YA DEJA DE RIMAR!

...

Naruto, Sai y Hinata llegaron a Konoha y plantaron el árbol frente al Palacio de los Hokage a la vista de todos.

**PHINEAS:** Ya cumplimos el Paso Uno que era enseñarles a todos ustedes qué es la Navidad y logramos ahorrar tiempo al conseguirnos un pino. Además tuvimos tiempo de sobra para construirle ese motor supersónico para botes que doña Tsunade nos pidió. El Paso Dos es ¡ADORNAR A KONOHA!

**NEJI**: ¿Adornar a Konoha?

**PHINEAS**: Sí. Hay que adornar toda la ciudad y convertirla en un regalo gigante. Hay que adornar todo, desde nosotros hasta las casas y monumentos.

**SHINO**: ¿Y cuál es el objetivo de todo esto?

**PHINEAS**: Llamar la atención de Santa Claus para que venga y nos traiga regalos.

**SHINO**: Me parece algo lógicamente plausible.

**ROCK****LEE**: ¡Y CONMIGO MIS JUVENILES CAMARADAS DE OTRA DIMENSIÓN! Pondré guirnaldas alrededor de toda Konoha, y si no puedo, haré 200 muñecos de nieve.

**BALJEET**: ¡Manos a la obra!

**PHINEAS**: Shikamaru, me dijeron que podrías conseguirnos renos. ¿En serio?

**SHIKAMARU**: Mmm. No, no sé qué son renos. Pero lo más parecido que hay son ciervos y mi clan tiene un bosque privado lleno de ellos. Supongo que quieren que se los consiga. ¿No?

**FERB**: Sí.

**SHIKAMARU**: ¡Pero qué flojera!

**TEMARI**: Oye, Shikamaru. ¡Deja de ser tan perezoso! ¡Más bien acomídete!

Súbitamente la voz de Asuma se oyó detrás de Shikamaru. Estaba acompañado de Kurenai. Ambos ya estaban "a la moda navideña" vistiendo gorritos.

**ASUMA**: No seas aguafiestas, Shikamaru. Temari tiene razón ¿En dónde está tu espíritu navideño? Ve y consigue los ciervos.

**SHIKAMARU**: ¡Bah! Está bien.

De inmediato, los shinobi se pusieron a adornar y empapelar la ciudad con toda clase de motivos navideños. Guirnaldas, moños, bolas y estrellitas fueron esparcidas por toda la ciudad. Todos los habitantes vestían gorritas de Santa Claus, incluso los ANBU ¡hasta los hokage esculpidos en la montaña tenían su gorrito! Tsunade, Tonton y Shizune tampoco faltaron. Las casas de Konoha estaban adornadas de tal manera que no parecían casas sino más bien regalitos de navidad. Los muros de Konoha estaban rodeados de guirnaldas y carámbanos.

Afuera y al frente de la Mansión Hyûga, Hanabi ya había terminado de hacer un muñeco de nieve con todas las de la ley: nariz de zanahoria, ramitas por brazos, piedritas como botones, bufanda... pero no hubiera llamado la atención si no tuviera dos cosas: la bandana de Konoha y los ojos con el Byákugan activado.

En cuanto al arbolito, Tenten fue la encargada de adornarlo, luego el arbolito tenía colgados shúriken, kunai, hachas, kusarigamas... toda clase de armamento ninja. Y como guirnaldas había rosarios de papeles bomba.

**PHINEAS**: Ya el paso dos está completo. Ahora sigue el paso tres.

**SÁKURA**: ¿Cuál es?

**PHINEAS**: Escribirle cartas a Santa.

**BUFFORD**: ¡¿Pero cómo vamos a escribirle cartas a Santa si estamos en otra dimensión y nuestra nave sigue dañada?

**PHINEAS**: No creas, Bufford. Si bien nuestra nave está dañada, nuestro control del portal no lo está tanto. Tiene apenas potencia suficiente como para dejar pasar un cable ASDL por el portal.

**CANDACE**: ¿Qué piensas hacer, Phineas?

**PHINEAS:** En esta labor nuestro amigo Shino puede ayudarnos.

**SHINO**: Escuché mencionar mi nombre.

**PHINEAS**: Shino, verás. Ya sabes que apenas tenemos potencia suficiente como para enviar a través del portal un cable, pero no podemos guiarlo directamente. Queremos que, por favor, cojas a uno de tus pequeños amigos para que vaya con el cable y lo meta en la conexión correcta a Internet.

**SHINO**: ¿Cómo sabrá cuál es la conexión correcta a... INTERNET...?"

**PHINEAS**: Fácil, ya tenemos construida una microcámara para guiarlo por medio de ti. Desde acá lo monitorearemos.

**STACY**: ¿Y para qué la conexión a Internet?

**FERB**: para escribirle la carta a Santa.

**STACY**: Pero si estamos en junio, no en diciembre.

**PHINEAS**: pero nuestros amigos los ninja jamás han tenido Navidad. Y una de las cosas que más emociona a Santa es saber que nuevos pueblos celebren la Navidad. Debe tener algún plan para esta situación.

**STACY**: Si tú lo dices...

**KIBA**: ¡Y cómo le vamos a escribir a ese tal _Santa__Kurósu_ si no podemos meter cartas por ahí!

**PHINEAS**: Fácil, pondré acá un portátil en el cual podrán escribir sus cartas. No se preocupen, el teclado está adaptado para leer katagana, hiragana y kanji, por lo que no debería suponerles problema el escribir. Además, si las escribimos en Word y las mandamos como archivo adjunto a su correo electrónico, será más fácil para Santa y su equipo leer y clasificar los archivos.

**KIBA** (rascándose la cabeza): Eh...sí, ya... me quedó claro.

**PHINEAS:** Ferb, activa el portal.

Ferb prendió el control y el portal se abrió, pero sólo en forma de un pequeño vórtice en el que apenas sí cabría un balón de fútbol, pero que era más que suficiente como para que por él cupiera un cable y un bichito. De inmediato Shino dejó salir un bichito que cogió el cable y, volando se metió por el portal.

Al otro lado del portal estaba el patio de la casa Flynn-Fletcher. El bicho se metió por la puerta y fue a dar a la sala en donde, por cuestiones de mucha suerte, había una conexión libre a Internet. El bichito, solícito, enchufó el cable y regresó por el portal hasta la mano de Shino.

**PHINEAS**: ¡De lujo! Ya estamos on-line. Cuando Ferb acceda a la página de Santa Claus, podrán pedirle lo que se les antoje. Gracias Shino.

**SHINO**: De nada...Oye, mi insecto me dice que tu casa es muy linda y que vio muchas cosas increíbles allá. Por lo que me transmitió, debo decir que tu aldea, _Dánbiru__2_, es muy hermosa y tiene muchas torres.

**PHINEAS**: ¡Gracias, Shino! Con gusto los recibiremos cuando quieran ir a visitarnos.

Ferb levantó un pulgar indicando que ya había accedido a la página.

**PHINEAS**: ¡Listo! Ahora quién será el pri...

Antes de que Phineas hubiera siquiera terminado de hablar, Candace hizo a un lado a Ferb de un golpe y se puso a teclear frenéticamente.

**PHINEAS**: ¡Hey, Candace! ¿Tantas ganas tienes de escribirle a Santa para que te dé tu regalo?

**CANDACE**: No; tengo muchas ganas de escribirle a mamá para acusarlos. ¡Están en problemas!

**PHINEAS**: Hm. ¡Bien por ti, Candace! ¡Esa es la actitud! Pero tienes que respetar la fila.

**CANDACE**: ¿Fila? ¿Cuál fila?

**PHINEAS**: Pues esta fila que acaba de formarse.

A Candace casi se le cae la mandíbula hacia el piso al ver la larga fila de shinobi que se había formado detrás de ella.

**PHINEAS**: Me sorprende cuán educados y cívicos son ustedes, shinobi. Así avanzaremos más rápido.

**NEJI**: Gracias, _Fíniasu_-san.

**PHINEAS**: Bueno, ¿quién es el primero?

**NARUTO**: ¡YO, YO! ¡Yo soy el primero-ttebayô!... A ver, veamos. ¿Qué le pido a _Santa__Kurósu_... ¡Ah, ya sé... un enorme...!

**PHINEAS:** ¡No, Naruto! Debes hacer tus peticiones EN SECRETO. Si no, no se cumplirán.

**NARUTO**: Bueno, _Fíniasu_. Así lo haré-ttebayô.

**HINATA** (contenta): Yo ya s-sé qué voy a pe-pedirle a _S-santa__Kurósu_-sama. Gra-gracias por el c-consejo, _Fi-fíniasu_-kun. Yo s-sigo después de Naruto-kun.

**CANDACE**: ¡GRRRR! Está bien, haré la fila pese a que yo voy a ser la última. Pero apenas llegue al teclado ¡estarán en problemas!

Naruto le cogió la mano a Candace.

**NARUTO**: ¡No te preocupes, _Kyándisu_-chan! Yo terminaré rápido para que la fila avance más.

Candace puso un semblante como de drogada al ver los azules ojos de Naruto. Era como si él le hubiera hecho un Tsukuyomi.

**SÁKURA**: ¡APÚRATE, NARUTO IDIOTA! No te embobes.

**SHINO**: el afán no me carcome, y eso que estoy a veinte puestos de distancia.

**CANDACE**: ¡DEJA A NARUTO ESCRIBIR SUS PETICIONES EN PAZ, FRENTONA!

**SÁKURA**: ¡¿AH, SÍ? Oblígame, flacuchenta.

En esas intervino Isabella para calmar el conato de pelea.

**ISABELLA**: Ya, ¡por favor cálmense! Estamos en Navidad, es tiempo de paz. Y si no quieren estar en paz ¡LES PARTO SU MANDARINA EN GAJOS! ¡ENTENDIDO!

Sákura y Candace se quedaron mudas, cual perros regañados.

**GRETCHEN**: Bien, Isabella. Te has ganado la medalla de resolución pacífica de conflictos.

...

_¡Orochimaru está aguantando frío!_

Doofenshmirtz y Orochimaru, junto a Norm, estaban parados al lado de un aparato que estaba lanzando un rayo láser hacia el cielo.

**OROCHIMARU** (Tiritando): Este, de lejos, es el plan más loco que jamás haya hecho yo en mi vida.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¿Y eso qué, mi estimado amigo Orrochimarru? Los grrandes genios de la humanidad han sido algo locos, y además muchos inventos han sido crreados en arranques de locura.

**OROCHIMARU**: ¿Sí? ¿Como cuáles?

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: Bueno, está...

Una patada palmeada interrumpió al científico loco.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¿Perry el Orrnitorrinco? ¿Tú aquí? ¡Ja! Pues llegas tarde porque ya está activo el... ¡NIEVINADORR!

Perry se quedó boquiabierto mirando el aparato, ocasión que aprovechó Orochimaru para lanzarle unas serpientes que envolvieron al ornitorrinco y lo inmovilizaron.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡Grracias mi amigo Orrochimarru!

**OROCHIMARU**: No hay de qué... 'amigo' _Hainzu_. Para eso estamos los aliados.

Entonces, Doofenshmirtz procedió a contarle a Perry una de sus historias retrospectivas.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: Verrás Perry, cuando yo erra pequeño allá en Gimmelshtump, mis papás no me dejaban salir a jugar con la nieve, razón por la cual todas las Navidades me la pasaba en casa encerrado y me limitaba a ver cómo los niños hacían muñecos, angelitos y fuertes de nieve. Pero luego me di cuenta por qué, porque casi todos los niños, al día siguiente, caían enfermos de grripa...

Perry señaló con la cabeza a Orochimaru, como tratando de decir que qué tenía que ver el Sannin en este plan.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: Ah, él tiene que ver en esto. El aparrato crrea una corriente de chorro o _jetstrream_que coge airre frrío del Polo Norte de este planeta y lo redirige a Konoha. Cuando en Konoha bajen las temperraturras lo suficiente, todos allá se van a enferrmarr de grripa, ¡hasta los ninjas! ¡Así, mi amigo Orrochimarru y yo contrrolarremos el Árrea Limítrrof...ejem, es decir, KONOHA! ¡Ah, ja ja!

**OROCHIMARU**: Esteee... sí... controlar. (_¡Pero__cuál__controlar__Konoha!,__yo__la__quiero__destruir,__igual__que__a__ti__y__a__la__fastidiosa__de__tu__hija__que__está__echando__a__perder__el__entrenamiento__de__Sásuke,__viejo__tonto,__apenas__domine__ese__jutsu__que__controla__marionetas__inalámbricamente_... _¡pero__esa__Álgebra__de__Bûru__3__ES__TAN__DIFÍCIL!_)

**NORM**: ¿Quieren algo de chocolate caliente?

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: Sí, gracias Norrm. No se te olvide darle doble ración a Orrochimarru a quien veo temblando demasiado. ¡Y tampoco te olvides de Perry!

**OROCHIMARU**: Estoy TIRITANDO mucho. Ya ni me acuerdo por qué dejé de venir a lugares fríos como éste.

...

Cerca de la frontera entre el País del Fuego y la Tierra de los Colmillos estaba agrupado un enorme ejército de shinobi. Las Naciones del Rayo, de la Tierra y del Agua habían respondido el llamado de A, el Raikage de Kumogakure.

**A**: ¡No podemos seguir tolerando esta falta de respeto por parte de Konoha. Debemos ponerle coto a sus sandeces, por eso he decidido hacer una expedición punitiva para enseñarles que las fronteras y los recursos naturales ajenos se respetan.

La Mizukage, una hermosa y esbelta pelirroja, no estaba tan convencida.

**MIZUKAGE**: Està bien que uno quiera defender las fronteras y apoyo también que Konoha respete los tratados Pero... ¿quieres armar la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi sólo porque tres simples chûnin de Konoha te robaron un pino?

Entonces intervino el Tsuchikage; un ancianito regordete, canoso y narizón.

**TSUCHIKAGE**: Hoy fue un pino, ¡mañana pueden ser los secretos de las Naciones Elementales! Nunca hay que escatimar esfuerzos a la hora de defender nuestros recursos naturales de potencias extranjeras, Mizukage. Por eso estoy de acuerdo con la guerra.

**A**: Por su parte, el Kazekage, Gaara del Desierto, no quiso secundarme y, de hecho, ha salido raudo con su ejército a Konoha. Me dijo que una agresión contra Konoha es una agresión contra él y el País del Viento.

**TSUCHIKAGE**: ¡Ese mocoso cuándo aprenderá!

**A**: Bueno, lo único que podemos hacer es seguir adelante.

...

Ya gran parte de los que estaban en la fila habían terminado de escribir su carta y mandarla a Santa Claus, la última de la fila era Candace. Pero ya le faltaban sólo... tres cuadras para alcanzar el computador. Pero nuestros amigos, los Konoha 11 ya habían terminado. Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon también escribieron sus cartas, al igual que Maito Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Ebisu, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Teuchi, Ayame, Shiho, Temari, Tsunade y Shizune.

**SHIZUNE**: ¡Vio, Tsunade-sama! La diversión es mejor después del deber cumplido.

**TSUNADE**: Si quieres conservar al 100% tus funciones cognitivas, mejor cállate.

**PHINEAS:** Bueno ya que están todos reunidos, ahora nos disponemos a dar el paso cuatro.

**TEMARI**: ¿Cuál es el Paso Cuatro?

**PHINEAS**: Es tu turno, Isabella.

**ISABELLA**: Bueno, el Paso Cuatro son las CANCIONES DE NAVIDAD. Hay que cantarlos con todo el amor y deseo para atraer a Santa y así nos traiga regalos. Pero creo que vamos a necesitar amor extra ya que Santa jamás ha estado acá; la única manera de hacerlo que Konoha invente una cancón propia... y creo que tengo la letra.

Ante un chasquido de sus dedos, las Niñas Exploradoras aparecieron de la nada con un montón de hojas manuscritas.

**ISABELLA**: esta es una canción titulada _Es__Navidad_ la cual servirá para atraer a Santa a Konoha. El fuerte de esta canción es que resalta que esta aldea está llena de gente buena.

**JIRAIYA**: Ya que la veo, sí, es una canción muy buena.

**SHIHO**: ¿Por qué no la cantan ustedes? Tienen muy buena voz.

**BUFFORD**: ¡¿Qué son perezosos?

**PHINEAS**: No. Nos gustaría cantarla, pero no podemos. Debe salir de su propia voz... aunque podríamos hacerles acompañamiento musical.

**NEJI**: Bueno, está bien, cantaremos. Pero hay que tener en cuenta que ninguno de nosotros tiene experiencia en canto, o tan siquiera en baile; a lo sumo podemos tocar nuestros instrumentos tradicionales.

**PHINEAS**: Eso no importa, ustedes tienen lo principal que es la voluntad... además de una capacidad pasmosa para aprender todo rapidísimo. Vean por ejemplo a Ino, apenas esta mañana le pidió a mi hermano Ferb que le enseñara el órgano...

Phineas fue interrumpido por una sonora carcajada maliciosa y pervertida de Jiraiya, al cual fue acallada por un coscorronazo de Tsunade.

**TSUNADE:** Prosigue, Fíniasu.

**PHINEAS:** Gracias, doña Tsunade. Bueno, como iba diciendo, Ino le pidió el favor a Ferb que le enseñara el órgano... ¡cielos! Eso se oye pervertido... le pidió el favor de que le enseñara a TOCAR el órgano de Ferb u organeta como la llamamos también. Después de un corto tiempo... tan sólo vean y escuchen.

Ino salió y, enfrente de todos, hizo un solo de organeta espectacular. Sus dedos no se veían y las notas fluían como torrente, pero con armonía pasmosa y admirable. Se trataba del solo en organeta de _It__'__s__Only__a__Northern__Song_, en la versión _Anthology__2_de The Beatles.4

**FERB**: Ino es muy hábil a la hora de tocar mi órgano.

Ino se sonrojaba y miraba con picardía a Ferb quien le respondió con un guiño de ojo.

Jiraiya no dejaba de revolcarse en el suelo de la risa.

Chôji, quien estaba tomando un vaso de agua, botó un chorro de ella por la boca.

Ebisu tuvo hemorragia nasal.

**SÁKURA**: _¡FÍNIASU!_ ¡Dile a _Fâbu_ que deje de hablar como pervertido! ¡Ya parece Jiraiya o Sai!

**SAI:** ¿Yo qué?

**FERB**: Pero es mi órgano. Yo mismo lo compré en una barata en Londres. Me costó 50 libras esterlinas. Luego es mi órgano y puedo decir que Ino es hábil con él.

**PHINEAS**: ¡Oigan! Nos estamos desviando de lo importante. Tocará hacer un curso intensivo de canto y de aprender a tocar instrumentos pop/rock. ¿Quién se le mide?

Nadie alzó la mano.

**BUFFORD**: Bueno. A un lado, Phineas que yo los escojo. ¡Hey tú, Naruto! ¡A CANTAR!

**NARUTO:** ¿Pero por qué yo-ttebayô?

**BUFFORD**: Porque tienes pinta de rockero... A ver quien sigue. ¡Tú, la tímida que siempre juega con los dedos! ¡Hinata! ¡A la guitarra eléctrica!

**HINATA**: P-pero...

**BUFFORD**: ¡Oye tú, el rarito de verde!

**GAI**: ¿Yo, juvenil muchacho?

**BUFFORD**: No. El otro rarito... Lee. ¡A la batería!

**ROCK****LEE**: ¡Genial! ¡Aprenderé a tocar la batería! Y si no puedo. ¡Le daré 500 vueltas a Konoha con las manos! Eh... ¿Qué es una batería?

**BUFFORD**: ¡Hey tú, la loca de cabellos rosados!

**SÁKURA:** ¡SHANNARÔ! ¡Yo tengo nombre! ¡Es Háruno Sákura! ¡CÓMO TE ATREV...!

**BUFFORD**: ¡Sí, sí! Ya. Como sea. ¡A tocar el bajo!

**SÁKURA**: ¡Hmpfpbfpbf!

La Sákura Interior profería contra Bufford toda clase de improperios e insultos impublicables.

**BALJEET**: ¿Cuál fue tu criterio a la hora de escogerlos?

**BUFFORD**: Ninguno.

**PHINEAS**: ¡De lujo! Ya que está listo el grupo; es hora de enseñarles a tocar los instrumentos y a cantar. Iremos a la azotea del Palacio de los Hokage para practicar sin distracciones.

Después de haber hecho la selección. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Bufford y Baljeet se fueron al lugar indicado con Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Sákura y Lee. Después de unas dos horitas, bajaron con todo e instrumentos.

**PHINEAS**: ¡ESTO ES EMOCIONANTE! ¡Después de menos de dos horas de enseñanza! Estos shinobi ya han aprendido a tocar y cantar como todas unas estrellas de rock. Si estuvieran en mi planeta, ganarían toda clase de discos de oro y arrasarían con los Grammy. Bueno, no se diga más y, muchachos, fue todo un gusto enseñarles música.

**HINATA**: de-de nada, _Fíniasu_-kun... digo _Fíniasu_-sensei.

**NARUTO**: ¡Ya déjense de tanto parloteo y vamos a rockear-dattebayô! ¡¿Listos? Uno, dos y tres...

La banda de Konoha tocó una canción de Navidad tan movida que hizo que hasta el mismo Shikamaru se pusiera de pie a dar palmadas rítmicamente al compás del rock/pop que estaban cantando. Era una melodía muy basada en _Saturday__Night_ de Bay City Rollers5.

...

El Polo Norte de la Tierra estaba muy movido. Debajo del casquete polar ártico había una instalación muy parecida a NORAD, sólo que ocupada por duendes navideños. Todo el lugar estaba muy sobresaltado con duendes yendo de un lugar a otro llevando y trayendo montones de documentos.

La instalación central era como un inmenso salón en el cual había computadores distribuidos en gradas, los cuales estaban frente a una inmensa pantalla. La pantalla decía, _TRANSMISIÓN__ENTRANTE__DE__ORIGEN__DESCONOCIDO_.

Santa Claus, quien había sido llamado de urgencia de sus vacaciones de verano en Fidji, llegó.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: Espero que esto sea serio.

**DUENDE**: Sí lo es, Sr. Claus. Hemos recibido esta transmisión de origen desconocido.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: ¿Desconocido? ¿No saben de qué sitio de la Tierra viene?

**DUENDE:** De hecho, señor, no viene de la Tierra.

Santa Claus frunció el ceño en pensamiento.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: ¿Están seguros de que no es alguna sonda o un satélite espía soviético como nos ocurrió en el 83?

**DUENDE**: No señor, ya depuramos todo. No es de la Tierra. No es del Sistema Solar. ¡Ni siquiera es de nuestra galaxia! Además coincide con una extraña y súbita oleada de e-mails que ha estado llegando incesantemente de Danville. ¡Todos en japonés!.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: Hm. Qué raro. Quiero ver la transmisión.

Dada la orden, la señal fue mostrada en la pantalla gigante. Eran un poco de adolescentes vestidos de manera extraña, con bandanas, cantando una canción pop/rock muy pegajosa. Lo raro eran sus cabellos, si bien había personas rubias y pelinegras, también había personas con colores raros como el rosado. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Santa Claus; lo que sí llamó su atención, fue un grupo de niños bastante conocidos que estaba al lado de quienes cantaban. Fue algo que llenó de alegría a Santa Claus.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: ¡JO JO JO! ¡Esos Phineas y Ferb jamás dejarán de sorprenderme! [Dirigiéndose a los duendes] ¡Triangulen la fuente de la transmisión!

**DUENDE**: Proviene de la galaxia M100 a 80 millones de años luz de distancia.

**SANTA****CLAUS:** Bueno, es hora de llamar a mi jefe.

Santa oprimió unos cuantos números y en la pantalla apareció Jesucristo

**JESUCRISTO**: ¡Hola, hermano! Me da mucho gusto volver a verte.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: Sí, a mí también me alegra verte, jefe. ¿Cómo va tu labor de redimir mundos?

**JESUCRISTO**: Muy bien, algunos mundos son más fáciles de redimir que otros. ¡Claro! Ninguno ha sido tan complicado como la Tierra... pero bien, todo bien en términos generales.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: ¿En dónde te encuentras?

**JESUCRISTO**: En estos momentos estoy en Una Galaxia Muy Muy Lejana... Ya sé que es un nombre raro, pero así la llaman acá.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: Oye, me gustaría preguntarte qué sabes de cierta civilización que me ha contactado. Viven en un planeta situado en una galaxia a 80 millones de años luz de la Tierra. Es la primera vez que celebran tu cumpleaños, por eso no tengo registro de ellos.

**JESUCRISTO:** Esto es obra de Phineas y Ferb. ¡Caray! Mi Padre sí que se fajó al hacerlos. Bueno, en verdad te digo que esa civilización que te ha contactado gracias a los esfuerzos de esos niños vive en un planeta similar a la Tierra, tiene 2.600 millones de habitantes, es una sociedad semi-industrializada y políticamente inestable. De hecho sería bueno que fueras allá de inmediato para detener una guerra que se va armar por un malentendido.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: ¿Pero cómo voy a un planeta situado a 80 millones de años luz si mis renos apenas pueden cubrir la Tierra en 24 horas?

**JESUCRISTO**: No tengas miedo. Ten fe. Si me lo pides, nada te será imposible. Me hiciste la misma pregunta cuando comenzaste a trabajar el primer día. ¿Recuerdas?

**SANTA****CLAUS**: Sí, lo recuerdo. ¡Por favor, ayúdame! Te lo pido.

**JESUCRISTO**: Ya está hecho. Ya he actualizado tus renos y tu trineo para que pueda hacer viajes interestelares súper lumínicos.

**SANTA****CLAUS:** ¿Súper lumínicos? ¡Pero si la velocidad de la luz no puede ser superada! Es una ley de la física.

**JESUCRISTO**: Hombre de poca fe. Mi Padre creó las leyes físicas, y las puede romper a su antojo al igual que yo... eso es la mayoría de la gente llama MILAGRO.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: Perdón. A veces se me olvida que hablo con el mismísimo Hijo de Dios. Con mi jefe.

**JESUCRISTO**: Ahora te estoy mandando las coordenadas exactas. Te puedo decir de los naturales de ese mundo que son gente bastante sencilla de gustos, no es necesario que les lleves iPods ni nada por el estilo. Se contentan con artesanías, prendas de vestir y juguetes de madera... aunque creo que les servirían más los regalos de carácter intangible.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: ¿Y cuándo los visitarás?

**JESUCRISTO**: Les caeré de sorpresa, al igual que a ustedes. No obstante ellos ya han tenido un patriarca que los encarriló, lo llaman Rikudô Sennin, pero se han vuelto a descarrilar un poco. No obstante hay entre ellos un muchachito que promete bastante, creo que si él se sigue desarrollando moralmente como lo ha venido haciendo, quizá no los visite tan pronto.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: ¿Uzumaki Naruto? ¿El primero de la lista?

**JESUCRISTO**: Uzumaki Naruto promete mucho. Me sorprende que se rija dentro de mis principios sin yo siquiera haberme aparecido por ese planeta y teniendo el pasado que ha tenido. Llegará el día que lo llamen amigo mío y lo siente a mi diestra. Será un patriarca muy poderoso. A veces me dan ganas de llevármelo en cuerpo y alma al cielo como lo hizo mi Padre con Elías y mi mamá. ¿Te acuerdas?

**SANTA****CLAUS**: Sí, Jesucristo. Oye, gracias por la información. Ya tengo casi todas las cosas listas para irme...

**JESUCRISTO**: Listo, Santa. Nos vemos. ¡Buen viaje!

La señal se apagó. Luego Santa Claus se dirigió a uno de sus duendes.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: ¿Ya están listos los regalos?

**DUENDE**: Sí, señor. Menos mal que han sido relativamente pocos. Más los intangibles que usted lleva...

**SANTA****CLAUS**: ¡Perfecto! ¡Alisten mi nave! Salgo enseguida.

...

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ:** Crreo que las temperaturras en Konoha han disminuido lo suficiente. Hoy han de estarr asustados con la nieve, perro mañana estarán enfermos de grripa. ¡Yo gané, Perry! ¿Perry? Orrochimarru ¿en dónde está Perry?

**OROCHIMARU**: Bueno él está en... ¡no está!

Dos patadas en las nucas de ambos genios malvados les hicieron saber en dónde estaba Perry. El montón de serpientes en el cual supuestamente debía estar se encontraba roncando. Los malvados cayeron a la nieve.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ:** Orrochimarru. ¿No sabías que las serpientes hibernan cuando hace frrío?

**OROCHIMARU**: Bueno, eso explica por qué he estado tan soñoliento... ¿¡Pero qué estamos haciendo? ¡A ÉL!

Doofenshmirtz y Orochimaru se puseron a pelear contra Perry. Mientras Doofenshmirtz usaba un tubo de metal, Orochimaru sacaba de su boca una espada. El ornitorrinco sacaba kunai y se los lanzaba.

Perry se concentró en luchar contra Doofenshmirtz a quien le lanzó un kunai explosivo. El kunai explotó chamsucando la cara del científico. Orochimaru le lanzó desde su boca un torrente de serpientes, y cada serpiente sacaba una espada, el torrente iba rápido hasta que se detuvo cerca de Perry. ¡Las serpientes se durmieron!

**OROCHIMARU**: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora ya sé por qué había dejado de venir a esta clase de sitios! ¡ACÁ TENGO DESVENTAJA! ¡Maldito _Peri_! ¡MORIRÁS!

Orochimaru, con la lengua afuera, ya saboreaba su victoria contra el ornitorrinco, el cual estaba arrinconado contra el Nievinador. Cuando el Sannin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Perry lo esquivó y Orochimaru se estrelló contra el gélido metal del inador. Dado que tenía la lengua afuera, ésta se le pegó al metal, por lo que se quedó atrapado.

**OROCHIMARU**: ¡Duujen'ish! ¡Ejdoi afapao!

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ:** ¡Ahí voy mi amigo Orrochimarru!

Doofenshmirtz procedió a jalar a Orochimaru de la cintura. Naturalmente esto le dolía al Sannin quien no podía mudar de piel debido al excesivo frio. Esto se traducía en lamentos de dolor por parte de Orochimaru.

Mientras el par de tontos perdía el tiempo, Perry encontró el botón de autodestrucción, lo activó y luego se fue de la escena en su barco rápido.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡Oh oh!

¡Perry!

El Nievinador explotó, mandado al par de científicos a lo lejos, cayendo uno al lado de otro.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡Bueno! Al menos te liberaste.

**OROCHIMARU**: ¡¿Por qué tuviste que ponerle un botón de autodestrucción tan evidente? ¡Ay, mi lengua!

...

En Konoha el ambiente era muy festivo, todos cantaban, bailaban, compartían... Era todo armonía.

**NARUTO**: ¡Sákura-chaaan! ¡Ven un momentoooo!

**SÁKURA**: ¡¿Qué quieres, Naruto?

**NARUTO** (seductor): Estamos bajo un muérdago... ¿sabes lo que significa?

**SÁKURA**: significa que te voy a tumbar todos los dientes si planeas hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer.

Sákura se fue molesta dejando a un triste Naruto. Hinata, quien había tomado fuerzas, quiso avanzar pero se le adelantó Candace.

**CANDACE**(seductora): Naruto...estamos bajo el muérdagoooo.

Candace agarró la cabeza del rubio y lo besó ante la atónita mirada de Hinata y la indignación de Sákura.

**SÁKURA**: _¡Esta__vieja__parece__salida__de_Icha Icha_!_

Hinata, triste, se retiró y fue hasta Ichiraku en donde Phineas y Ferb habían habilitado una barra en la que servían ponche de huevo. Baljeet atendía.

**HINATA** (deprimida): _Barujîto_-kun. D-dame p-ponche de huevo, p-por favor.

**BALJEET**: Toma, Hinata. Aquí tienes.

Hinata se tomó de un solo sentón una copa de ponche. Baljeet la miraba atónito.

**HINATA**: D-déjame la caja.

Al lado del árbol de navidad, estaban Isabella y Phineas.

**ISABELLA**: Phineas, ¡mira! ¡Estamos bajo un muérdago!

Isabella sacó un spray de menta y se echó un poco en la boca.

**PHINEAS**: ¡Es el muérdago que tanto me estaba pidiendo Ferb! Ya se lo voy a llevar. ¡Gracias, Isabella!

Isabella, triste, se fue a Ichiraku en donde se encontró a una Hinata igual de apesadumbrada. Pidió una copa doble de ponche de huevo en las rocas.

**ISABELLA**: ¿Pena de amor también?

**HINATA**: Sí, _Isabera_-san.

(CORO FEMENINO: Compuesto por Ino, Tenten y Temari)

_Un amor verdadero, un amor de verdad de verdad_

_un amor verdadero, sí de verdad_

(HINATA, hablando)

_Una chica muy solitaria, heredera y sin amor_

_Aunque falla al hablar_

_Porque sufre pena de amor_

(CORO FEMENINO)

_Su corazón herido arrugado está_

_Sin amor de verdad_

(HINATA, rapeando)

_¡Quiero a Naruto amar _

_No quiero nada banal y_

_No quedar sin batería lo_

_Que quiero es más valentía!_

(CORO MASCULINO: compuesto por Shino y Kiba)

_¡Mucha más valentía, sí!_

(HINATA, rapeando)

_No tendría este agujero en vez de un corazón_

_Si a Naruto le hablara sin más trabazón _

_Y con más valentía_

_Ya nunca más me le sonrojaría_

_Quiero un novio (_SHINO Y KIBA_: ¡Un esposo!) que me diga nena_

_Y que me lleve a comer ramen y Zenzai tomar_

_y que tengamos muchos hijos y que en bicicleta_

_Yo les enseñe a andar_

_Que me acaricie el cabello y me diga_

_Nena como vas (_SHINO Y KIBA_: ¡hey nena como vas!) _

_Está bien lo veo todo_

_Quiero a Naruto amar, no me digan chica tímida_

_Pero por preguntar..._

_¡Muchas gracias!6_

Ambas sacaron de sus bolsillos una foto de sus respectivos amores indiferentes y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

...

El Raikage, la Mizukage y el Tsuchikage estaban con sus ejércitos muy cerca de Konoha, avanzando.

**MUZUKAGE**: espero que no tengamos que enfrentarnos con Gaara.

**TSUCHIKAGE**: ¿Te preocupa Gaara? TSUNADE es quien me preocupa. Ella es una Sannin, sabe cualquier cantidad de truquitos.

Repentinamente, uno de los servidores del Tsuchikage, llamado Akatsuchi, llamó a su comandante.

**AKATSUCHI**: ¡Tsuchikage-sama! Hemos visto al ejército del Kazekage apostado cerca de Konoha.

**MIZUKAGE**: Gaara no bromeó.

**A**: Parece ser que la guerra es inminente...

**MIZUKAGE**: ¡PERO QUÉ ES ESO QUE VIENE VOLANDO!

Atónitos quedaron al ver una especie de trineo volando por el cielo (¿en serio?) impulsado por una especie de ciervos con astas gruesas. Iba en dirección a Konoha. El trineo dio varias vueltas encima de ellos y prosiguió su rumbo.

**TSUCHIKAGE**: ¡Les dije que Konoha tenía un as bajo la manga! ¿Quién sabe qué tipo de arma sea. ¡Propongo atacar ya mismo!

...

Gaara y Kánkuro, después de haber pasado el filtro de CISKON7, entraron raudos a Konoha.

**GAARA:** Kánkuro, busca a mi hermana y avísale que estamos en guerra. Que esté preparada. Yo iré a avisarle a la Hokage.

Mientras corría, Gaara veía con extrañeza el panorama a su alrededor. Le parecía raro ver a Konoha cubierta de nieve. Llegó incluso a pensar que se habían equivocado de aldea.

Cuando Gaara llegó al fin al Palacio, fue detenido por Izumo. Gaara lo miró con extrañeza porque tenía un gorrito rojo, con pompón en la punta.

**IZUMO**: ¿Qué se te ofrece?

**GAARA**: Vengo en busca de la Hokage. Tengo que comunicarle un mensaje sumamente importante.

**IZUMO**: No está, está por allá al frente, celebrando la Navidad con la demás gente.

**GAARA**: ¿Navidad? ¡Ah! La seguiré buscando.

Dicho esto Gaara fue a donde estaba la multitud en pos de Tsunade. En la multitud se encontró con Naruto.

**NARUTO:** ¡Hola Gaara! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Vienes a celebrar la Navidad? Ven te daré un gorrito.

**GAARA**: ¡No hay tiempo de gorritos! Vine a decirle a Tsunade que los ejércitos de las Naciones del Agua, el Rayo y la Tierra están apostados a las afueras de la aldea, listos para atacar.

**TSUNADE**: ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Eso significa la guerra! ¿Pero por qué?

**GAARA**: El Raikage ha dicho que porque le robaron un pino... creo que ese que tiene ustedes adornado allí.

**TSUNADE**: ¡NARUTOOOO! ¡¿No pidieron permiso a las autoridades locales para traer este árbol! ¡ERES UN TONTO!

Todos los asistentes escucharon lo que dijo la Hokage. Los civiles se entregaron a pánico. Los shinobi dejaron de festejar y sus semblantes cambiaron para volverse muy serios.

**GAARA**: Yo no estuve de acuerdo con A, por lo que traje mi ejército a defenderlos a ustedes.

**TSUNADE**: Eres muy amable, Gaara del Desierto.

Mientras tanto Phineas alcanzó a escuchar un campanilleo a lo lejos y fue a donde Ferb.

**PHINEAS**: Ferb, desactiva los escudos deflectores de Konoha y a CISKON. Creo que llegó el que faltaba.

...

Candace estaba muy contenta, gracias a la alarma, la fila se había deshecho, por lo que ya tenía el computador a su completa disposición.

**CANDACE**: ¡Je, je! Ya tengo el computador para mí solita. ¡Sigan riendo, Phineas y Ferb! ¡Apenas le mande este correo a mamá diciendo lo que hicieron, estarán en problemas! ¡Oh, sí!

...

Los shinobi de la Tierra, el Agua y el Rayo entraron como exhalación a Konoha. A, la Mizukage y el Tsuchikage, quienes lideraban el ataque, avanzaron corriendo hasta llegar al pino de la discordia. Allí los estaban esperando los shinobi, rodeando el árbol.

Durante el asalto uno de los ninja del Rayo cortó el cable que conectaba el computador a la internet, estando aún Candace escribiendo la queja a su mamá.

**CANDACE**: ¡Ay no puede ser! ¡Y yo que ya la iba a enviar! ¡TE ODIO NINJA TARADO!

A tomó primero la palabra:

**A**: Tsunade. No traten ustedes de disimular el crimen que hicieron al invadir mi territorio y robar mis recursos naturales. Esto es una clara violación a todos los tratados de paz y amistad entre nuestros pueblos, algo que sólo puede ser resarcido... CON LA GUE... ¿Pero qué es eso?

Todo el mundo miró hacia arriba al escuchar el campanilleo y una carcajada, desconocida para los shinobi, pero bastante familiar para Phineas y su combo.

**ISABELLA**: ¡Miren en el cielo!

**STACY**: ¡Es Santa!

Los shinobi de ambos bandos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver un trineo volador impulsado por animales parecidos a ciervos y que iba conducido por un anciano de barba blanca, gordo, de gorrito, con traje rojo y blanco y con botas negras.

El trineo aterrizó y el hombre se bajó del aparato.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: ¡JO JO JO! ¡Feliz Navidad para todos! Creo que llegué a tiempo.

**PHINEAS**: Así es, Santa. Justo a tiempo.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: ¡Pero si es mi amiguito Phineas! ¡JO JO JO! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte!

**HINATA**: ¿_E-eres__tú__Sa-santa__Ku-kurósu-sama_?

**NARUTO**: ¡GENIAL! ¿Y viniste a traernos regalos-dattebayô?

**SANTA****CLAUS**: Sí, Naruto. De hecho, toma. Ten el tuyo.

**NARUTO**: ¡Guau! ¡Lo que yo siempre había querido-ttebayô! ¡_Gracias__Santa-bâchan_!

Naruto exudaba lágrimas de felicidad. Le habían regalado un tazón con miso ramen caliente con puerco a la broaster.

**A**: ¡Oigan! ¿Se les olvida que estamos en guerra? ¿Hola?

**SANTA****CLAUS**: A ti, A, te doy un frasco de suplementos vitamínicos para que sigas desarrollando esa musculatura.

**A** (entre sollozos): ¡¿PARA MÍ? Este... ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida!

**SANTA****CLAUS**: Gente, ¡como todos han sido niños buenos, tengo regalitos para todos ustedes!

Santa Claus se puso a revisar su enorme bolsa de regalos.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: A ver... ¡Háruno Sákura! Toma.

**SÁKURA**: ¡Qué bien! ¡Un par de guantes de boxeo! ¡Gracias!

Inmediatamente Sákura se los puso y empezó a boxear con la sombra, lo que hizo que Naruto se sobresaltara lo suficiente como para que se escondiera detrás de Hinata.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: ¿Hyûga Hinata?

**HINATA**: ¿S-sí, _Santa_-sama?

**SANTA****CLAUS**: Dada la naturaleza de tu petición no te la puedo cumplir porque ello implica intervenir con el libre albedrío de... esa persona.

Hinata se entristeció.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: Sin embargo, sí te cumplí lo segundo que más deseas.

De inmediato el papá de Hinata, Hiashi Hyûga, apareció de entre la multitud gritando el nombre de su hija y acompañado de Hanabi.

**HIASHI**: ¿Hinata? ¡Hinata! Sólo vine a decirte que te quiero mucho hijita mía y que eres la luz de mis ojos.

**HANABI**: ¡Yo también te quiero, hermanita!

Dicho esto, la cabeza del clan Hyûga abrazo a la heredera. Todos los asistentes se enternecieron y aplaudieron.

**HINATA**: ¡Gracias! ¡Yo también los quiero mucho, papito, hermanita! ¡No saben cuánto deseé esto!

**SANTA****CLAUS**: ¿Inúzuka Kiba? Toma esto.

**KIBA**: ¡Gracias, viejo _Santa_!

Kiba no abrió su caja de regalo, sino que más bien se la dio a Akamaru. El perro la abrió a dentelladas y sacó un gran hueso de carnaza que se veía apetitoso.

**KIBA**: Mi deseo era tener un regalo para Akamaru.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: ¿Tsunade? Acá tienes tu regalo.

**TSUNADE**: ¡Un barril de sake! ¡Muchas gracias, _Santa_-sama! Pero, antes de disfrutarlo, adelantaré el papeleo de una semana. ¡Allá voy, papeleo!

**SANTA****CLAUS**: Ahí te acabo de dar tu regalo, Shizune.

**SHIZUNE** (llorando): ¡Estoy tan feliz, _Santa_-sama!

**SANTA****CLAUS**: ¿Kurenai Yuhi? Ya te dieron tu regalo, sólo tienes que esperar nueve meses.

**KURENAI**: ¡¿Oiste eso, Asuma? ¡Estoy tan feliz!

**ASUMA**(abrazando a Kurenai): ¡Sí! ¡Yo también lo estoy!

Santa fue dándole su regalo a cada uno. A Konohamaru le dio una bufanda de hipster nueva. A Jiraiya le dio un telescopio más potente. A Ino, un kit de belleza y una suscripción por un año a _Vanidades_. A Tenten, un manual para armar explosivos, una AK-47, una M-60 Gatling y munición para un año. A Killer B, la colección discográfica completa de 50 Cent. A Neji, un removedor de tatuajes. A Rock Lee, unas pesas de plomo. A Sai, una caja de acuarelas. A Shikamaru, unas gafas con ojos pintados. A Temari, un regalo secreto (que resultó ser una Barbie shinobi de la arena). A Kakashi, la colección completa de _Icha__Icha_ autografiada por Jiraiya y comentada por él. A Chôji, una escultura de Botero. A Anko, un alisador de cabello. A Teuchi, un horno microondas. A Iruka, un delfín de peluche. A la Mizukage, un rizador de cabello. A Gaara, un oso de peluche. A Kánkuro, un robot a control remoto...

Cada uno en Konoha recibió su regalo, excepto Danzô quien recibió un pedazo de carbón.

Los ánimos no sólo se refrescaron sino que la fiesta se reanudó, todos los shinobi, que antes estaban en son de guerra, ahora compartían juntos como si fueran una sola familia. Todo era felicidad y alegría. Phineas había logrado su objetivo.

**PHINEAS:** Damas y caballeros. Yo quería enseñarles el verdadero sentido de la Navidad. La Navidad no son sólo regalos, también es vivir en armonía con nuestro prójimo...

Sákura y Candace se estaban mirando frente a frente. Furiosas. Pero luego miraron hacia abajo, hacia los lados y luego se fundieron en un abrazo ante los aplausos de todos.

**SÁKURA** (sonriendo falsamente y entre dientes): Esta es sólo una tregua, no te alegres de a mucho, flacuchenta.

**CANDACE** (de igual manera): Eso es lo que te digo, frentona. Duerme con un ojo abierto.

**PHINEAS**: ...con nuestra familia...

Todo el mundo fue a mirar el cuadro tierno que hacían Hiashi, Hinata y Hanabi. Neji se fue acercando lentamente. Hiashi lo vio y le hizo gestos para que se acercara.

**HIASHI:** Puede que seas un miembro de la Rama Secundaria pero, al fin y al cabo, eres un Hyûga.

Neji se acercó y se unió al abrazo grupal. Otro que se unió fue Irving, ante lo cual los demás Hyûga lo miraron extrañado.

**PHINEAS**: ...con nuestros amigos...

**GAI**: ¡Kakashi! ¡Mi estimado rival! ¡Dame un abrazo!

Kakashi no alcanzó a responder porque ya estaba sufriendo los efectos de una abrazo rompecostillas de Gai. Ya se estaba asfixiando.

**PHINEAS**: ...y con nuestros vecinos.

El Raikage, la Mizukage y el Tsuchikage miraron con pena a Tsunade.

**A**: Lamento mucho el querer inciar una guerra por un pino. Creo que exageré, Hokage. Lo sentimos.

**TSUNADE**: ¡No se preocupen! ¡Estamos en Navidad! ¡Más bien dejen esas caras largas y démonos un abrazo!

Los cinco Kage se dieron un abrazo. Irving les tomó una foto quien se las mostró.

**GAARA**: ¡¿PERO QUIÉN ME PUSO DEDOS DETRÁS DE LA CABEZA? ¿Fuiste tú, no Kánkuro? Lamentarás haber nacido.

Dicho esto, Gaara hizo una bola de nieve y se la mandó al titiritero quien respondió con otra que pegó en Tsunade.

**TSUNADE**: ¡GUERRA DE NIEVE!

De inmediato los Kage y los shinobi empezaron una desordenada guerra de nieve.

Izumo y Kotetsu, desde el techo de una casa cercana. Vieron la escena.

**KOTETSU**: Yo jamás pensé en ver una batalla de nieve de nivel Kage.

**IZUMO**: Yo tampoco, Kotetsu.

Santa Claus y Phineas miraban la escena también.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: Phineas, creo que has hecho una muy buena obra hoy. Tu regalo de Navidad va a ser estupendo.

**PHINEAS**: ¡Bromeas, Santa! Yo no hago esto por un regalo, lo hago porque me nace.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: ¡Esa es la actitud, Phineas! Esa es la actitud.

Con un carraspeo, Santa Claus puso término a la guerra de nieve.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: Bueno. Creo que mi labor ha terminado por hoy. Dentro de un año volveré a visitarlos. Espero que se porten bien. ¡Hasta pronto! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¡JO, JO, JO!

Luego se escuchó un gruñido suave proveniente de un mamífero semiacuático.

**PHINEAS**: ¡Oh! Ahí estás, Perry.

Todos los asistentes se despidieron de Santa. Todos estaban felices porque era la primera Navidad que celebraban y había sido un éxito. El mundo de los ninja celebraba ahora una nueva festividad y lo que hubiera sido una penosa y terrible guerra, se transformó en una celebración alegre.

Todos compartían como hermanos.

No obstante, desde lejos eran observados. Ítachi y Kisame, desde lejos miraban todo lo que estaba pasando.

Ítachi miró al suelo y soltó una lágrima de tristeza.

...

Norm, Orochimaru y Doofenshmirtz llegaron casi a rastras a la guarida.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡Menos mal que Norm puede trransformarse en avión supersónico! ¡Si no, jamás habrríamos llegado! Definitivamente debo leer tu instrructivo, Norm.

**OROCHIMARU**: Pero al menos sabemos que el _inadoru_ fue un éxito.

Repentinamente Kabuto salió de la guarida, corriendo, en pos de Orochimaru.

**KABUTO:** ¡Orochimaru-sama! ¡_Dûfenshumatsu_-san! ¡Les tengo noticias de Konoha! Mis informantes dicen que la tormenta de nieve que ustedes crearon cubrió la aldea...

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ** (sonriendo): ¿Lo ves, Orrochimarru? Te dije que todo esto valió la pena.

**KABUTO:** pero lo malo es que nadie se enfermó. De hecho todo el mundo hizo una especie de festividad en donde plantaron un árbol de pino y lo adornaron y cantaron y bailaron y cenaron y que luego vino un tipo gordo, de barba, de rojo, que les dio regalos a todos.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ:** ¡QUÉ! ¡SE PUSIERRON A CELEBRRAR LA NAVIDAD! ¡ES EL COLMO! ¡Y CON SANTA EN PERSONA!

Luego salió Sásuke, descamisado y con cara de aburrido. Detrás de él estaba Vanessa quien no dejaba de admirar su pecho.

**SÁSUKE** (dirigiéndose a Orochimaru): ¿Regresaron tan pronto del Polo Norte? ¿Y con las manos vacías? ¡Qué patético!

Orochimaru estornudó y salpicó a Sásuke, quien apenas se limpió con cara de asco.

De repente, apareció sobre la guarida el trineo con Santa Claus.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡SANTA CLAUS!

**VANESSA**: ¡¿SANTA?

Orochimaru, Kabuto y Sásuke vieron atónitos el trineo flotante y los renos. Kabuto y Sásuke adoptaron posición de combate. Kabuto desplegó su bisturí de chakra y Sásuke sacó a Kusanagi, cargada con electricidad. Orochimaru no hizo nada porque se notaba débil.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: Orochimaru, Yákushi Kabuto y Úchiha Sásuke. Conozco sus obras y han sido niños malos. Por eso CARBÓN será su recompensa.

De la bolsa de regalos de Santa Claus cayó una lluvia de carbón sobre Orochimaru, Kabuto y Sásuke. Cubriéndolos casi por completo.

**SANTA****CLAUS**: ¡A ver si se portan bien el año entrante! ¡Hasta luego! ¡JO, JO, JO! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡Mirren el lado bueno! Este es carbón antrracita, ¡el mejor de todos! Nos vamos a ahorrar un año de combustible.

El Úchiha se levantó furioso y sucio de la pila de carbón. Blandiendo a Kusanagi.

**SÁSUKE**: ¡YO TE VOY A DAR TU NAVIDAD! ¡Grandísimo...! Ah, ah, ah. ¡ACHÚ!

...

_¡Orochimaru guarida agripada!_

Dentro de la enfermería de la guarida ultrasecreta de Orochimaru estaban él, Sásuke y Doofenshmirtz, víctimas de una pavorosa gripa que los tenía en cama con 39º de fiebre. Se veían bastante ojerosos, mocosos, pálidos y débiles.

**KABUTO** (llevando una bandeja con un plato): ¿Cómo está el enfermito más poderoso del mundo?

**OROCHIMARU**: ¡Ya, cállate, Kabuto! Más bien dame mi caldo de pollo o se va a enfriar.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: No se prreocupen. Parra mañana estarremos bien. Ojalá Vanessa no se tarde mucho con mi caldito.

**KABUTO**: ¡Silencio, viejo tonto! La enfermedad de Orochimaru-sama habría valido la pena si tu inútil _inadoru_hubiera servido. ¡Lo único que hicimos fue darle a Konoha un motivo para hacer fiesta!

En ese momento Vanessa entró portando una bandeja con un plato que emanaba vapor por lo tibio.

**VANESSA**: ¡Este platito de caldito de pollito va para alguien muy especial!

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡Ay, gracias Vanessa! ¡Erres una niña muy linda! ¡Qué bueno que seas mi hijita!

**VANESSA**: ¡Qué va! El caldo no es para ti ¡Es para Sásuke!

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡QUÉ!

**SÁSUKE**: ¡QUÉ!

Vanessa se sentó en la cama de Sásuke y procedió a cucharearle el caldo.

**VANESSA**: A ver mi Sasukito, una cuharada por mí. ¿Sí?

Sásuke, demasiado débil para hacer algo, simplemente se dejó cucharear como niño chiquito. Visiblemente molesto, sentía que éste era un mal necesario ya que si no tomaba el caldo, su recuperación tardaría.

Por su parte Doofenshmirtz exhibía una molesta creciente.

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ**: ¡TE ODIO, PERRY EL ORNITORRINCO! ¡AAACHÚ!

...

Ya estaba empezando a caer la noche y todos estaban recogiendo los adornos. La nieve ya se estaba derritiendo.

**NEJI**: Tenten. Cuando pusiste la guirnalda de papeles explosivos en el árbol, ¿los desactivaste antes?

**TENTEN**: Bueno, pues...

¡BOOM!

**BALJEET**: Creo que ya no será necesario recoger el árbol.

**ISABELLA**: menos mal que ya habíamos recogido el resto de "adornos" y los guardamos en una caja.

**PHINEAS**: Oigan ¿Han visto a Ferb?

...

Ferb estaba caminando por una de las calles de Konoha cuando Ino, quien estaba cerrando ya "Flores Yamanaka" le hizo unas señas. Ferb entró y encontró una Ino bastante coqueta quien estaba sosteniendo un muérdago encima.

**INO**(seductora): Estamos bajo un muérdago _Fâbu_. ¿Sabes qué significa?

Sin dejar que Ferb le respondiera, Ino procedió a besarlo de forma hambrienta.

Pero Ferb hizo algo. Se dirigió a la puerta. Ino pensó que se iba a ir. Creyó que había sido demasiado pervertida con él y que lo había asustado. Pero Ferb, en vez de irse, terminó de cerrar el local.

**FERB**: ¿En dónde nos quedamos, Ino?

Ino, mordiéndose un labio de forma provocativa, apagó las luces de la florería y comenzó a besar a Ferb como una salvaje.

...

Isabella, Phineas, Baljeet y Naruto estaban buscando a Ferb por toda Konoha. Ya eran casi las 10 de la noche y Ferb aún no aparecía. Gritaban su nombre pero no había respuesta.

Se encontraron con Ferb muy cerca de "Flores Yamanaka", estaba despelucado y con la ropa desarreglada. Como si se hubiera vestido de afán. No obstante tenía un semblante de satisfacción.

**PHINEAS**: ¡¿Pero qué te pasó, hermano? ¿Por qué estás así?

**NARUTO**: ¡Parece como si te hubieran revolcado-ttebayô!

**FERB**: Me perdí por los caminos de la vida.

**PHINEAS**: Bueno; lo importante es que ya te encontramos. Hay que acostarnos temprano. Mañana va a ser un gran día.

Pasaron frente a "Flores Yamanaka". Ino, también con cara de satisfacción, desde una ventana y vestida apenas con una camisa manga larga que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, le lanzó un beso a Ferb y un guiño. Y Ferb le contestó de igual manera.

Ino suspiró.

**...**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

Yo, Phranciscusmagnus, en nombre mío, les deseo a todos mis lectores una Feliz Navidad y un próspero 2012.

¡No crean que el mundo se va a acabar en ese año! Más bien hagan como Phineas y Ferb: aprovechen cada día de 2012 al máximo y, como Naruto, nunca se rindan a la hora de luchar por sus sueños.

Si no, van a terminar como yo: escribiendo fanfics.

Continuaré escribiendo este fic, tranquilos; mientras tanto lean mi otro fanfic/crossover "Ásterix y los ninja" y la traducción que estoy haciendo, "Conectando los puntos", un crossover Naruto/Liga de la Justicia.

1 _Jetstream_ o corriente de chorro. Son unos vientos de más de 300 km/h que surcan la atmósfera superior.

2 Danville pronunciado a la japonesa.

3 El Álgebra de BOOLE es una rama de las matemáticas, inventada por el matemático británico George Boole en 1854, con propiedades y reglas similares, aunque diferentes, al álgebra ordinaria. Es útil, entre otras cosas, para la lógica y para la teoría de conjuntos. Es muy usada para numerosas aplicaciones prácticas en informática, robótica y electrónica, por ejemplo, resulta útil en el uso de motores de búsqueda en Internet, programar Inteligencias Artificiales y para elaborar videojuegos. Por eso, cada vez que usen Google o que jueguen en XBOX 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii o en cualquier otra consola, piensen que todo eso no hubiera sido posible sin los esfuerzos de George Boole.

4 En YouTube la encuentran escribiendo _"__The__Beatles__-__Only__a__Northern__Song__(Anthology__2__Disc__2)__**"**_

5 En YouTube la encuentran escribiendo "_Saturday__Night__Bay__City__Rollers__HQ__Audio__.__"_

6 No es más que el rap de Norm "Un chico de verdad" con diferente letra. (¡A que soy fusilón! ¿No?)

7 **C**ontrol de **I**ngresos y **S**alidas de **Kon**oha. ¿Se acuerdan? Gracias a él, Izumo y Kotetsu disponen de más tiempo libre.


End file.
